


Fearing The Living More Than The Dead

by sammex10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Horror, Romance, Sanctuary, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wives, Zombies, saviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 41,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammex10/pseuds/sammex10
Summary: (Y/N) Grimes is the younger sister of Rick Grimes, throughout the apocalypse she's been one of the people to go out on runs, basically the scavenger but she enjoyed it, that is until the famous lineup and where she meets the famous man called Negan, who may have a large influence on her throughout her time in Alexandria.





	1. Prologue

Why did this all have to happen? I knew we shouldn't have agreed to kill a group's leader. Know look at us, almost everyone from Alexandria is here in a lineup, everyone who were trying to take Maggie to Hilltop to get some help (Me, Rick, Carl, Abraham, Sasha, Aaron and Eugene) and also the others who were kidnapped by The Saviors (Daryl, Rosita, Michonne and Glenn).

There is no way we could get out due to a hell of a lot of them surround us, way more than us twelve of us, we couldn't even kill them as all of our weapons are either in the RV where the man is said to be in or has been taking by the Saviors and are using them against us.

I look over to my left to Abraham looking as strong as ever, no fear on his face I knew he wasn't afraid of him and properly knew one of us are going to die and by the way he kneeling, he's going to take it without any protest.

On the right of me, is Michonne still looking strong but I could see her fear. I've never seen her look like this, even though she tried her hardest to hide the fear, I know it's there. She's a bit like Abe, she will be whiling to be killed to protect this group. Everyone would, including me.

I would do everything to protect the group, almost every week I go out of my way, risking my life to help everyone in Alexandria to survive and I will always do it and I will do anything to protect them but this evening isn't going to go my way, there is NO way I can help any of them.

"All right! We got a full boat... let's meet the man," The man who dragged us all down to our knees says as he approaches our RV door and knocking the door twice before strolling away back into the extremely large group surrounding us.

I take a deep breath as the RV swings open, revealing an aged man properly in his late forties but still in great shape, the man is wearing a very nice looking leather Jacket and a small red scarf which is tucked neatly into his jacket. His dark hair stuck back, making him look very neat.

The leader of the group slowly moves away from the RV, revealing his weapon which is laying on his shoulder, he holds a smirk on his face as he asks us all. "Pissin' our pants yet?" He strolls away from the RV, revealing more of himself as he comes into the lights of the cars and the shine of the moon.

"Boy. Do I have a feeling we're getting close"

Everyone a part of the lineup watches as the smirking man wanders over to where a beaten Eugene is kneeling before walking down the line looking down at everyone. "Yeah... Gonna be pee, pee pants here real soon."

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?" He asks in a gentle voice as he points to a few of us. Suddenly the man who basically introduced us to the man butts in and points to my older brother, Rick Grimes.

The man with the bat stops walking so he's now standing a distance away from Maggie and Abe, I watch as he smirks down at Rick before Introducing himself as the man I've heard a lot about from the others. Negan.

"And I do not appreciate you killing my men." The man, now known as Negan says to Rick, still holding a bit of a soft voice. I look over to Rick to see him looking up at Negan, bit of fear covering his face which is also cover in horrible sweat.

"Also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people... You killed more of my people... Not cool, not cool! You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But... I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly...Your so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes."

I squeeze my eyes closed as I look down to the group, wishing that Rick had listened to me and not gone with the deal but he did and... we can't change anything now and like he said we're gonna regret this which terrified me even more, especially because that I haven't even known the Saviors existed until today when we were stopped by the first group who was killing that guy.

I look up from the ground only to see Negan holding his bat covered in barbwire in his face as he threatens Rick. "Give me your shit... or I will kill you." Once again Negan's mouth curls into a smirk, showing off his perfectly straight teeth.

I try my hardest to ignore everything Negan is saying as I look around at everyone on my side, especially Daryl's condition, he's like the rest of us, kneeling down but covered in a dirty, white blanket covering his shoulders, sweat dripping from his entire body and looking incredibly weak, this is definitely the worst I have seen him but he's still looking as strong as ever.

"You don't really think you're going to get through this without being punished now did you?" Negan asks, tears slowly filled my eyes as my theory is now basically as fact.

"I don't want to kill you people, just want to make that clear from the get-go... I want you to work for me. You work for me... You can't do that if you're dead now, can you? I'm not growing a garden... but you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them, more than I'm comfortable with and for that you're gonna pay."

I watch as Negan almost looks at all of us but my head lowers as his eyes caught mine, I can't even look at him without the temptation to murder him.

"I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you,"

This caused a lot of us to get more worried and more worried for the person it is going to be and scared just in case it's your life that he is beating away, know I completely terrified. Terrified for everyone in this lineup.

"This...this is Lucille and she. is. awesome."

'He actually named his bat? wow!" I thought to myself as he introduces the bat to Rick. I look up to see Negan walking over to Abraham, I watch as Abe looks up at Negan showing no fear on his face and moving his position showing this man that he's not afraid of him.

"Huh. I gotta shave this shit." Negan says as his rubs his hand over his beard before wandering off to the other side of the lineup, walking over to the boy with the cowboy hat and patch over his eye, my nephew. Carl Grimes.

"You got one of our guns," Negan states as he walks closer to Carl before kneeling down so he's eye to eye with Carl. "Yeah. You got a lot of our guns." Negan looks at Carl, with a small smile but Carl ignored it and glared at him, unlike me and his father, he showed no fear at all. The look he would give me sometimes and I hate that look, it's pretty scary.

"Lighten up, cry a little," Negan laughs before getting back onto his feet, tucking a pistol into his trousers before he walks back over the other side before stopping in front of the pale looking Maggie.

"You look shitty... I should put you out of your misery right now-"

"NO!"

Everyone looks over to the voice to see one of my close friends lunging at Negan, Maggie's husband, Glenn. "Stop it!" Maggie shouts as one of Negan's men start beating him for getting out of line. 

I close my eyes, hate seeing Glenn being beating, just for trying to protect his sick wife. A man holding a familiar looking crossbow aimed at Glenn's head as he lay defenseless on the floor, still looking at Maggie.

"Nope, nope get him back in line." Negan orders, not even looking at Glenn as he waits for the man with blonde hair and a burn scar covering the side of his face to drag Glenn back to his original position. Glenn is still struggling, trying to get out of the man's grip and once he's back in line, his eyes moved back to Maggie, even more, scared that Negan is going to kill her due to her sickness.

Glenn pleads with Negan, hoping he wouldn't killing his wife, I'm hoping his pleading worked. He won't be killing one person if he kills Maggie, he'll be killing her baby which she might be losing at this very minute.

Negan smirks at him and starts to chuckle, obviously enjoying this. "All right listen... don't any of ya do that again, I will shut that shit down! No exceptions! First ones free it's an emotional moment, I get it."

Almost everyone is now in tears, I'm in tears but not remove my eyes from Negan for a second before looking back up to see Negan, strolling over to me. 'I guess it's my turn'

"Wow, aren't you pretty." He says as he kneels down in front of me, I breath out loudly as I try to avoid eye contact with him. "I think I might take you back with me but... I can't give you the special treatment...No, I can't, let's just hope I don't have to bash that pretty head of yours."

I'm relieved once he gets up and walks away from me over to Rick. "That's your kid" Negan states as he points his bat over to Carl before looking back at me with a smirk before coming back over to ask. "You're related to him too, what are you siblings, cousins?"

I look down to the dirt on the floor, the best place to look at the moment, I could hear Negan chuckling before lightly grabbing my chin and lifting it up so I'm now looking at him. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer so one last time what he is to you?"

"My... my brother,"

"Yeah... that's what I thought," Negan whispers to himself before going back to the side where Carl and Rick are kneeling. "This is definitely your kid,"

"JUST STOP THIS!" Rick shouts, being pushed to the limit this also caused Negan to snap a bit before he threated to kill Carl stating that he's the 'future serial killer'.

"I gotta pick somebody...everybody's at the table waiting for me to order," Negan says to Rick before whistling, the same whistle as we heard when we got caught. He slowly walks down the line looking at every one of us from Rick and down to Glenn.

"I simply can not decide," Negan says as he walks back into the middle, then stopped once he figures out what he is going to do. I watch him as he slowly walks to Rick. 

"Eeny," 

"Meeny,"

"Miny"

"Moe"

He carries on pointing at each one of us and saying this nursery rhyme, which is now going to haunt whenever someone sings it. He carries on for a little bit until the rhyme is finished and landed on his victim

"And. You. Are. It... Anybody moves, anybody says anything cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start," He warns us all before turning to the victim. "You can breathe, you can blink... you can cry... hell you're all going to be doing that.

I watch as Negan swings the bat up, crashing it down on my friends head. He didn't cry, he didn't groan in pain, he took it and in Negan's words 'Taking it like a champ!"

I look away, I could watch the person next to me be killed. The guy that Negan chose is the Ginger man, my friend, Abraham. We've never been that close like I am with Glenn, Maggie, Dary, Rick and Carl but he is a part of the family and seeing him being beaten down like this, isn't a pleasant thing to see at all.

I sob quietly as I hear Abe's last words. "Suck. My. Nuts!" Before being hit down one more and this time he doesn't get back up, I wince every time I hear the bat impact his head. After that moment of torture for everyone especially for Rosita, Sasha and of course Abraham, he's finally be put to peace.

I try my hardest to not look at the corpse which is laying on the floor with half of his skull missing. After Negan finishes he starts to laugh at the words Abe said to him, he swings the bat as it drips in Abraham's blood.

"Did you hear that? He said Suck. My. Nuts" He laughs a bit before bringing the bat down a few more times, I try and control my breathing as Negan starts to chuckle, everyone in the line is either crying or completely in shock or even both.

"Oh. My. Goodness...look at this!" Negan says as he swings the bat allowing the blood dripping to hit Rick in the face, I look over to see Maggie almost completely on the floor, crying her eyes out. This is definitely hard for her, it's hard for everyone.

"You guys! look at my dirty girl!" He says before heading his way over to Rosita who is still crying over the death of her late lover, obviously, Negan caught on that there is... well was something between them.

"Sweetheart... lay your eyes on this." Negan raises the bat so it now in her face. "Oh damn... were you together?... That sucks." I watch as Rosita looks away from the bat and from Negan, looking like she is looking at Abe's corpse.

"But if you were... you should know there was a reason for all this red... and hell he was. is and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team! so take a damn look!" This caused Rosita to start sobbing more still refusing not to look but this caused Negan to get angry and made him snap.

"Take a damn look!"

Suddenly the wounded Daryl jumps up, punching him straight in the face, Daryl tries to get him again but is dragged to the floor by a few of Negan's men, I watch as it all happened, Negan wipes his lips and his men struggle to get Daryl to the floor.

"No! oh no...that...oh my, that is a no-no," Negan announces as he kneels next to the pinned down Daryl. "The whole thing, not one bit of that shit slides here!" 

The man holding the crossbow comes forward, the same one who aimed at Glenn does the same with Daryl but this time I could tell he really wanted to kill him but thankfully Negan doesn't allow him and like he said that action didn't slide, he made somebody else pay for what Daryl did.

Daryl is pulled back into line, his blanket now laying in front of him.

"Anyway. That's not how it works. Now I already told you people, first one's free then what I say, I said I will shut that shit down!" Negan says as he stands next to Glenn who is still watching Maggie. 

"No exceptions, now I don't know what kind of lie and assholes you've been dealing with... but I'm a man of my word... First impressions are important. I need you to know me... so... back to it,"

Negan says before swiftly turning around and smacking the end of the bat into my best friends head, I gasp in complete shock as I watch Glenn almost completely fall to the group. I couldn't turn away this time as this... is a complete and utter shock.

I watch as Glenn, groans, and struggles to speak as he moves back into his original position, keeping eye contact with Maggie. Glenn's injuries are definitely more severe than Abe's. Like Abraham's his has a huge dent in his head as blood almost completely covers his face and unlike Abe his eyeball had been popped out of the socket.

I cringe at that sight, completely sickened by the look and the man who did it, who is laughing and clotting about what he's done. I don't understand how someone could do this and laugh about it, I can't believe he's amused by it.

"Maggie...I will find you" Glenn says before being swung and smacked across the head, I cringe again as I watch Glenn's hand twitch as his head gets smashed to pieces. This had definitely been and still going to be a long and painful night.

 


	2. Chapter 1

A few days have passed since that horrible day and since that day we have lost five people, the two people that died from Negan, Glenn and Abraham. Maggie has gone up to Hilltop and she'll be staying there as the only doctor lives there, thankfully she isn't on her own. Sasha had gone with her and they both took their loved ones with them and buried them on Hilltops grounds.

The last person that is gone is Daryl, on that day when he punched Negan, he made a massive impression and Negan liked him so he took him with him and we're all completely worried for him. Daryl and I are pretty close, not as close as I was with Glenn but still close. We both used to go out on runs together and now since he is gone...I'm on my own.

My brother always tries to get someone to go with me but I always refuse the help, I really do prefer to go on runs with Daryl, I trust him with my life. It's not like I don't trust anybody else in Alexandria, I do, I really do but I've been going on runs with Daryl for a long time so I trust him more than everyone else (mostly the ones who we met in Alexandria.)

And today is one of those days, I'm on my way home from a small run, I hardly found anything. I found a bit of food, some drinks and a tiny bit of ammo but that's all and I've been gone overnight so I'll have to go back, at least I'm not coming back empty handed.

I pull out my knife and quickly stabbed an incoming walker in the head before wiping the blood from my blade with my now ripped tank top. Yesterday evening, I got chased down by a horde, thankfully the location I was at was nowhere near Alexandria.

So once I almost got surrounded I had to run causing the rips in my tank top, from running through bushes and everything. I hide out in a small cabin in the woods and I stayed there overnight and here I am, walking back home to Alexandria.

As I slowly get closer to the gates of Alexandria, I could hear a growl, I turn to look over my shoulder only to see a lone walker, who is a little bit away so instead of approaching and risking my life, I grab one of my throwing knives from belt before throwing it sideways hitting her straight in the forehead.

I found the throwing knives when I lived in the prison, I went on a run on my own. I would have gone with Daryl but he had to go and get medication due to the illness that had spread, almost killing Glenn, Sasha and a little girl called Lizzie, who did die but not from the disease apparently my other friend Carol had to kill her due to her murdering her own sister and almost killing my niece. I'm not going to lie she did have a bit of a problem, especially with walkers, she used to think that they are just sick and she actually fed them so Carol had to put her down so she could protect everyone.

I wait for the walker to fall to the ground before I approached it to grab the knife before carrying on my way back to Alexandria. I squint my eyes once I notice a hell of a lot of trucks covering the entrance, I raise an eyebrow in confusion but I carried on my way so I can put everything away and go into my house to rest.

I get to the gates to see that the Saviors are here, I looked over to Rosita, who is watching the people at the entrance carefully, I look around for a second before I head over to her as I keep a tight hold of the bag which is hanging over my one shoulder. I could feel eyes looking at me as I head over to her, once I got close enough, I whisper.

"What are they doing here?"

"They've come to collect their half, what did you find?"

I look over my shoulder to see a man on Daryl's bike, it's the same man that had threaten Glenn and almost killed Daryl, I glare at him before turning around to answer Rosita.

"I thought they were coming in a week...and I haven't found much, some small packs of food, some cans, cans of soda and a box of ammo,"

I smile at her before waving at Eugene as I headed off to where we kept the food and ammo, I watch as the Saviors go into everyone's houses bringing all the mattress out and also the chairs, I roll my eyes as I carry on walking.

I stop as I see Negan, Rick, Olivia, a female savior and...Daryl? standing outside the place I need to go past. "Well...Hello there," I hear some say, I look over to see Negan heading over to me, I look away and huffed before looking back at him with a sarcastic smile.

"I heard... you went on a run, and by the looks of it." He says as he looks down at my tank as he notices to rips but that's properly not the only thing he's looking at. "It didn't go so well... hand me the bag."

I look over to Rick who is holding Lucille, he nods over to me basically telling me to do what I'm told so I remove the bag from my shoulder and basically chucking it and Negan, he smirks at me as he unzips the bag and starts nosing through it.

I watch as he pulls out the box of ammo and hands it to a woman with black hair with blonde ends, Negan looks down at me before reaching to my trousers and pulling out my gun and handing it to the same woman before he turns to me to say.

"So... from what Rick told you were gone all day yesterday and this morning and this is all you got. This is disappointing, I would have sent someone else,"

This comment really pissed me off and I replied with a harsh voice. "If you didn't take Daryl, I would have brought more things home and If you can tell I got into some trouble, I had to get away from a horde and I couldn't get out and where ever I went everything is gone! Most properly taken by you guys so be grateful that I got this!"

I snatch the bag from Negans hands and glared at him before walking off, so I can unpack everything. It didn't take me that long to put everything away, the longest part is writing every down, I stand by a desk and start writing everything that I got, I'm happy that I'm here alone, no one to annoy me and now stupid, fucking Saviors... well it was peaceful until Negan came in

I look at him before putting away the finally writing the last can of food before walking past him to put it with the others then turned around to look at him with my arms crossed. I raise an eyebrow at him as I wait for him to say something. I watch as he smirks before telling me.

"You know, I'm happy I didn't kill you, doll," Negan announces which made me confused. "Haha, don't look at me like that! Let me tell you a small secret," He says as he leans in closer until he's right in my face, I watch him carefully as he starts smirking showing off his teeth. "Soon... soon enough, I'm going to be taking you back to the sanctuary, I just don't know where yet but I think it will be when I come back so...I wouldn't go on any runs now, stay here and pack your belongings," 

I raise an eyebrow before moving forward so I could get away from Negan, unfortunately, I'm dragged back by Negan, I smack his arm off of me before taking a step back so I'm not too close to him. "Know doll... I have an easy question for you and I want you to answer it... What's your name, sweetheart?"

I glare at him, not really want to tell him my name but since what happened a few days again I don't want him hurting anybody else because of me not telling him my name.

"(Y/N)"

"Full name, doll!"

I take a deep breath as I push a strand of hair away from my hair before looking back at him and told my full name. 

"(Y/N) (M/N)  ***If you have one*** Grimes" 

Negan smirks before leaving me on my own as heads back outside to where Rick, Daryl and one of his men are standing, once help but groan once he disappeared, I lay my head on the desk, not believing that this had just happened.

'Why did I have to return when Negan was here! Why! Why does he have to take an interest in ME!'

 


	3. Chapter 2

I wipe away a tear as I slowly walk up to one of the graves in Alexandria, I had some beautiful yellow flowers in my hand as I slowly kneel in front of a grave. It still haunts me, I'll never forget that day.

"I'm sorry this happened to you...I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me," I say at the grave like the corpse could hear me, I put my head into my hands as I start to sob, I miss her so much.

After crying for a while, I feel a hand on my shoulder to see, no other than Negan standing behind me, he looks down at me in sympathy, which surprised me, I never expected a man to feel sympathy for someone.

"Is... this that Asian guy, doll?" Negan asks he looks at the grave, I stand up and shook my head, I take a shaky breath before turning to look at him before looking back at the small grave, I look over to Negan's shoulder to see Rick and Daryl standing there watch me and Negan.

I look over to Rick to see he now had a sad look on his face, no longer angry. This death of the person I'm crying over also affected him, hard. He had a great bond with her and seeing her go was heartbreaking for him, he wasn't as bad when his wife Lori died from giving birth to their daughter, my niece. Judith, but it still had a massive effect on him.

_"NOOO!" I scream and run over to the person lying on the ground with a walker bite on her shoulder, Alexandria had been invaded by a massive. No. enormous horde and we all had to kill all of them until Daryl's small group turned up with a rocket launcher._

_I speed over to the girl who is lying defenseless on the floor, I quickly pick her up so she's lying on my lap, I look down at her in tears, brushing her black locks from her face before moving my hand to her horrible pale cheek._

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry this happened... W-why didn't you s-stay in the house," I cried as I kiss her forehead. Why did this have to happen to her? This little girl, my little girl is going to turn into one of these monsters._

"The little girl was... is my daughter, her names (d/n)... this is her grave."

"When did you have her?" Negan asks softly, I couldn't believe that he is still here... listening about the death of my little girl.

"I... I gave birth to her a few weeks before this... disaster...happened." I look back down tp the graves before putting down the flowers I had forgotten to put down, "Why did you have to go..." I say to myself before trying to walk away, only to be stopped by Negan.

"Where's the father?"Negan asks, with a scowl on his face, I look at him confusion 'Why is he looking like that?'

"Umm... my husband. The father of (D/N)...umm... died from a car accident a few days before everything started."

I look at Negan to see the scowl on his face had turned into a smile...no. A smirk. Negan nods his head before turning to me, "I'm sorry for your lose... I would start packing your stuff, next week... you're coming home with me."

 


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since I literally opened my heart to Negan, telling him about my deceased daughter and husband and I regret doing it. Why did I do it? I don't understand, how could I tell him about the most precious thing in my life... well who was in my life, my little girl.

I slowly get out of my bed which is now the floor due to the Saviors taking all the mattress and chairs. I quickly change into some new clothes before I head into Judith's room, I open the door to see Judith standing in her cot, holding on to the railing crying her eyes out.

I quickly approach her before picking my little niece out of her cot and held her on my hips as I asked her a sweet and high tone, "What's wrong sweetheart?" I look at her with a smile, even though I know what she wants, my tone made her smile behind her dummy.

I take her downstairs, to see Carl, Rick or Michonne nowhere in sight. I know that Rick had gone on a run so he could get more things for Negan who should be arriving in a few days. I quickly grab some fruit, I had found a few days ago, growing in some's old garden.

I quickly smash up in a small bowl before sitting her own my lap to allow her to eat. After Judith finished eating, I decide to go on a quick run to help Aaron and my brother out with collect more things and to just get out of here just in case Negan decide to show up.

I put Judith in her cot before going back into my room to get ready to go, I pack up all my stuff, grabbing my weapons, my knife and a gun which is secretly hidden away until know. I pack up my bag before putting it onto my back, before leaving I quickly go and check on Judith to see she's laying on her back playing with her teddy.

 I smile before heading out of the house and out of Alexandria, not without asking Olivia to look after Judith for me. I walk up the dirt road like I would normally do when I got out but after I find a new house to scavenge, a large truck comes down the road which really worried me a bit. 

I quickly run off the road and onto the porch so I can get out of the way of the truck and hope the person driving it wouldn't see me and unfortunately for me the driver did spot me.

"Hey, doll. I thought I told you to stay in Alexandria to back your things!"

I groan once I released who it was, of course, it would be Negan. I look down to the floor before I slowly walk towards the truck but made sure I stayed a good distance away, "I'm just out looking stuff." I say as I cross my arms and watched Negan carefully just in case he made a move to get out.

"Well doll, you have finished for today, I'm going to take you back to Alexandria with us,"

_Us? What us? who's in there with him?_

I give him a look before slowly taking a few steps back as I tell him to just let me get everything out of this house, I knew by the look on Negan's face that he didn't want to wait but he allowed me to go in and get everything, properly because he knew it is going to be his.

I nod and thanks before taking out my knife and heading into the house, being as quiet as I could just in case there are any walkers inside. I close the door quietly before I tiptoe into the old kitchen where I could hear walker groans come from.

I raise my arm in the air before bringing it down fast, impaling the blade into the male walker's brain. I use an old tea towel to clean up the blood off the blade before looking through all the cupboards finding almost nothing. 

I grab everything I could find before I carry on looking around finding nothing but another two walkers. I groan in frustration once I looked through the entire house including an attic which also had nothing. Either Alexandria or the Saviors had already scavenged this place but I'm not sure as there are a few canned foods and some bottles of water.

I quickly head out of the house, a frown on my face for two reasons, one for not finding anything and two, that now I have to ride home with Negan and the mystery person in the truck. I watch as Negan turns to look at me through the open truck window.

"By the look on your face, doesn't look like you found anything... apart from walkers," He says as he points at my top, I look down to see blood on it. I look at him, a frown still on my face as I nod, agreeing with him.

"Come on, time to go back, sweetheart!"

I look away from him as I walked on the other side of the truck, I open it up before climbing in, I gasp once I release who the mystery person is, it's my nephew Carl. I look at him in shock before giving him another look basically asking 'what are you doing here,'

Carl didn't answer, he just looked away. Whilst Negan looks at me and smirked and being telling me what happened, I literally couldn't believe Carl would go into the Saviors place and hold a gun at Negan's men and him and threatened to kill them. Haven't lost Glenn and Abraham been enough to tell Carl that we're not going to get out of this alive if any of us keep doing stupid decisions, including me.

It felt like forever for Negan to get us home and the whole journey was horrible, Negan said that he'll be her until Rick comes back and that made me nervous because he'll be around Judith and he'll properly be scaring the other residents of Alexandria.

And Negan did want for he said he was going to do, stay here and waited for my brother to return. He made Carl and I show him around the house but stopped once a while to take a good look, he turned on the taps to see we had running water, he played some darts and got a bullseye which he was happy about.

And when we got to the final door, the one I feared the most, Judith's bedroom.

"How about this one?" Negan's asks, still keeping a hold of Lucille, I was about to make an excuse but Carl beat me to it, unfortunately, he didn't believe it and opened the door, revealing Judith who is standing in her cot holding her elephant teddy.

"Oh, my..." Negan says as he slowly approaches the little girl before handing Lucille over to Carl, he walks closer to her before picking her up and holding her close to him, now I'm scared even more, especially now Negan knows Judith exist.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

The day went on and Negan is still here, now with no beard and in my opinion, I don't like. He just looks weird without it.

I sit at Rick's home dinner table, I sat quietly next to Olivia who is holding a sleeping Judith, I sat opposite Carl and on my other side is Negan who haven't long just finished cooking food and right now is very awkward, it's complete silent. No one is talking, just staring making sure not to look at Negan.

Once and a while, I will glance to see that as every minute goes on he's getting very impatient. We did warn him about Rick being away for a few days but he decided to stay so that's not our fault.

"I'm not waiting for your dad anymore..." We hear Negan say, we all turned to look at him. My eyes now on him, no longer on the table which is covered in food, cups, and plates. "I don't know where the hell is he but Lucille," Carl and I watch as Negan picks up his bat and lput it on one of the chairs.

"is hungry,"

I look away and just looked at the floor, we've been sat here for quite some time and if I didn't get caught by Negan I would still be out on that run, but no I'm sat here bored out of my mind waiting for my brother to turn up so people could have food, even though I'm not having any due to me not being hungry, I can last for a day or two without feeling hungry so that's a sort of advantage especially in this apocalypse.

After a while and Negan finished eating he had gone outside to play pool with Spencer, I had gone out as well, standing on the porch watching Spencer carefully, as he's surrounded by Saviors and some of our people from Alexandria including Rosita who is standing a few meters away from Spencer.

I don't like Spencer, never had. He's betrayed us once by stealing our guns and almost getting Olivia killed which pissed me off to the max but controlled myself from not killing him. I glare at him as he starts talking about Rick not being the leader at first and not working well with others.

My brother does work well with the people he knows, Spencer just doesn't understand that how much we had gone through, especially my brother. Being in a coma, almost losing his son twice, losing his best friend and wife and then losing other people he had loved even though they weren't blood, that had affected him hard and it made him stop trusting other people especially other leaders.

we've been betrayed by a few leaders, The governor, Gareth and now Negan. Spencer hasn't gone through NONE of that, I understand that he lost his mother and brother but Rick and the entire group have lost people. We've properly lost loads more of people, we've lost, Shane, Lori, T-Dog, Andrea, Hershel, Beth and properly way more and that is just from Terminus.

Can you imagine how many people we've lost then, Glenn, Abraham and possibly Carol and Morgan, who knows I bet Spencer haven't lost these many people and if he was in Rick position I don't he'd work well with others either, even though he don't now.

I stand quietly next to Carl who is standing next to Olivia, watching the game. I turn to Carl to see that he still didn't have his bandage on, he really needs it on and I have no idea why.

"Carl... you need to put a bandage on, it could get infected and now that we have no antibiotics or a doctor even this could get serious,"

Carl turns to look at me with a sad but annoyed look, "I can't... Negan wouldn't let me put it back on so I'll wait until he goes,"

'I hope he's gone soon but I hope he forgets to not take me' I thought to myself as I look to the floor, I look at the floor until I feel Carl nudge me, I look up to see that Negan had stopped playing pool and is now standing in front of Spencer.

'What has he done?'

Suddenly I gasp as Negan stabs Spencer in the stomach, slicing his stomach open allowing all his organs in that area to fall out, even though I don't like him, it doesn't mean he needed to die like this. We all watch as Spencer falls to the floor holding onto his guts, this is definitely upsetting to see, doesn't he think we've been tortured enough.

"How embarrassing... there they are, they were inside you. You did have guts, I've never been so wrong in my whole life." 

We all watch as Negan smirks, I wrap an arm around Carl. Negan puts his knife away before moving away from Spencer's body to get Lucille before he orders. "Someone... get up here and clean this mess up."

Nobody moves, none of the Saviors, none of the residences in Alexandria move towards Spencer and Negan. I can't believe he did it... again, he's literally killing Alexandria bit by bit, soon enough there isn't going to be any life in this place, it's either going to be abandoned or going to be a place where walkers will invade.

Negan asks if anyone wanted to finish the game but no one wanted to, too shocked by the death, Negan keeps on asking until suddenly, Rosita reacts by pulling out her gun and firing a bullet at him.

BANG!!!

"Shit! What the shit!" Negan snaps once the bullet implants into Lucille, we all watched as Rosita is tackled to the floor by that woman with black and blonde, I watch in shock as Negan starts ranting, Rosita's decision has now effected as and we'll properly lose one more.

"She got in the way!" Rosita says as she lies on the floor, a knife to her neck showing Negan no sign of fear. Ever since Abraham died, her confidence has grown and she isn't afraid now, she wasn't that afraid before but now it seems like nothing is scaring her.

Everyone watch completely terrified, terrified of what Negan is going to do next. Negan looks to the ground, breathing heavily as he picks up the bullet which hit the side of Lucille. "What is this? What is this? This little bad boy made from scratch... looks at those crimps," Negan says as he admires the bullet which could only be made by one person.

Eugene.

I'm now scared for Rosita and Eugene, I have no idea what's going to happen to them now. Anything at this moment could happen.

"Unless you tell me who made this," Negan says as he shows Rosita the bullet, Rosita refused to tell, I wouldn't blame her. Them two had been on the road together since we found them in Terminus and I know she wants to protect and she's willing to be killed over it, If I was in that situation I would feel that way too.

A gulp a bit, as I hold onto Carl's shoulder tighter due to my nerves, of course, Negan knew she's lying. Properly a lot of people do. I obviously know she's lying because there is only ONE person here who can make bullets to this quality and that Eugene.

Suddenly the worst few words Negan could have said had been spoken, "Arat... kill someone," Rosita starts protesting shouting it was her whilst the woman who pinned her down, she pulls out her gun and turns and fired towards us on the porch.

I quickly grab Carl and pulled him out of the way only for Olivia to be shot in the head, I leave Carls side and kneel beside Olivia's now dead body, the bullet had gone through the bottom of her eye killing her instantly and stopping her from turning.

I slowly get up from her corpse and glared at the Savior before turning to glare at Negan, which he ignored but didn't go past the women we know as Arat... I knew she wanted to kill me just by the look but she won't for two reason. One, she'd be going against Negan's orders and I'll kill her before she could get a chance.

I put my hand on my knife just in case I need to react fast by throwing the blade at her. Thankfully before anyone else could die, Rick turned up with Aaron's arm around his shoulders, Rick let's him go before heading over to Negan and snapped. 

"We had an agreement!"

"Look everybody... it's Rick. Awww, your people making lose my voice from all this shouting," Negan says with a cheerful voice as he smiles at my brother who is now looking to the ground where Spencer lies dead with his guts hanging out.

I take a deep breath before grabbing Carl shoulders again pulling him closer, more behind me just in cause someone else dies up here and if they do it will be me, I'll make sure of it. I can't let Carl die, I would never allow my nephew to die, I won't. 

That's the one thing I'll make sure off... that my family stays alive.

"Your kid... he hid in one of my trucks and machine-gun a bunch of my men down and I brought him home, safe and sound... and I fed him spaghetti," Negan says as they both now looks at us. "He's not the only one I brought home, your beautiful baby sister... doesn't seem to listen to orders, after out little teary conversation about her daughter I told her not to go anywhere but... she disobeyed me but I still brought her back,"

I looked away, looking at the floor once he mentioned my daughter. Why did he have to mean my daughter, she has nothing to do with this but... it is my fault for telling him.

I turn back to look at the two, just as Rick tells Negan, "Your shit is waiting at the gate. Just. Go!"

"Sure thing, Rick... right after I find the guy or gal who made this... bullet," Negan replies as he showed Rick the bullet, "Arat..."

The women kneeling on the floor, gets up and turns towards me and aims the gun, I glare at her as I wait for her to fire.

"Stop! Not her, you're not going to kill her... somebody else." I hear Negan shout, I turn to him to see him smirking at me, I roll my eyes before turning back to Arat who is glaring daggers at me, I smirk at her before I watch as she aims her gun at Aaron and Eric.

My eyes widen and were about to shout it was me who made the bullet, Tara beat me to it, Arat aims her gun at her before we all hear Eugene's voice saying it wasn't Tara. Negan slowly walks over to Eugene, Arats aim goes to him.

And this time, Negan believed someone. Properly after the evidence Eugene gave him by telling him what he did. I look away from Eugene and looked at my brother, who is looking at me in relief properly because... Negan had stopped Arat from killing me.

I turn back to Negan who is walking away from Eugene with an annoyed look on his face, Negan lifts Lucille so she's right in front of his face. "Lucille... give... me... strength," Negan says as by the look of it, he tries to calm himself down before announcing to Rick that he's taking Eugene back to the Sanctuary.

"But... not only am I taking your bullet maker and everything you left at the gate...I'm also taking that super hot girl with me," Negan turns and smirks at me before telling Rick it's me he's taking with him.

I turn to Carl, to see that his face expression had changed to being scared. "Move out!" Negan shouts and everyone starts to leave. I stayed where I am, not moving a muscle but I had no choose once one of the men comes to me, grabbing me by the arm and pull me away from my family.

I could hear Rosita crying for them to take her but nobody listened. I turn over my shoulder to see Rick, Carl and everybody else who lives in Alexandria watch as I'm pulled away. A tear is slowly released for my (E/C) eyes once I released that...

I'll properly never see them again.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

I can't believe this is happening, I'm being taken from my family to go to a place I don't even know around or where it is and with someone, I hate, despise actually. For the entire ride to there were no words spoken from me or Negan.

Negan had decided it would be better for him to drive me to my new 'home', I can't believe he's doing this. First, he killed my friend Abraham and my best friend, who I've known from the start Glenn and took Daryl, now he killed Spencer, even though I didn't like him, he didn't deserve this fate, having his stomach sliced open and allowing him to suffer and properly turn into a walker.

And Olivia, Olivia definitely didn't deserve to die, she did NOTHING wrong and was killed for someone else's doing and now he's taken me from my family, the family I've been around for a long time, growing bonds with them all which could now be possible lost due to Negan taking me with him.

I'm not going to lie, Negan is a really handsome man who could act kind when he wants to but I bet that hardly happens because of how cold and heartless he is, he seems to love torturing people and by what Carl had told me, the fact that he burnt a man's face with an iron and laughed about it.

How sick is that?

I know I murdered people but not for fun, I hate taking people's lives but I have to do what I need to do order to survive this virus. I remember the first time I ever murdered some, it was a long time ago and it happened sometime when I lived in the prison when it basically became home. When we had the vegetable and fruit garden, animals, weapons and everything we needed to survive.

_I look out of the window of the black track once I stopped it, I've been traveling for hours searching for some stores, today is my turn to go out on a run. Daryl was planning on coming with me but he had to do something else with my brother._

_I get out of the truck, closing the door as quietly as I could so I didn't attract any nearby walkers. I head over to the back of the truck before grabbing a machine gun, throwing it over my shoulder before grabbing the large bag._

_I walk towards the door of one of the stores, I look through the glass to see no walker in there but just in case I pull out my pistol, opening the door of the store and sneaking in, hardly making any noise._

_Keeping my aim as I walk through the store looking for anything I could take home, food, water, stuff for Carl and Judith, medical stuff literally anything I could find. Walking around the entire store picking up everything I could take back with me, by the looks of it no one had been here due to all the canned food around._

_"Check the place!"_

_I take a deep breath once I hear a loud voice echo through the store. I quickly but quietly run towards the end of the shelf, peeking around the side to see a man holding a machine gun, he looks around six foot tall, no hair and looks pretty... buff not in a good way._

_"Well hello there," Someone says before tugging me down to the floor, pinning me down. I look up at him in complete fear, having no idea what was going to happen. "Why aren't you gorgeous," I man says, now smirking as he leans down to my ear making me cringe._

_"I'm going to have fun with you,"_

_I could feel his hand moving down my body, I needed to do something and I knew how, I take a deep breath before lifting my knee and kneeing him in the crotch, I quickly push him off and got up, trying my hardest to run only for him to grab my leg causing me to fall, I groan him pain as he tries to get on top of me again._

_Before I could think I grab my gun aiming it at his head, pulling the trigger firing a silver bullet into his head. The bang of the gun echo through the place, I gasp in shock from what I had done._

_I killed someone but... he'd properly kill me after he had his way with me. That was the only way I could survive. Now releasing it's not just the dead we need to fear, it's the living... they're eviler now and killing is the only way to survive._

"We're here... Welcome to your new home!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Negan, I look out of the front window to see a large building, large, metal fences surrounding the place making it more secure, people also on guard with large guns making it even safer, there are also walkers on the fences in some places, not sure why but it doesn't look good.

"What do you think?" Negan asks as he gets out of the car, so I didn't get into trouble I get out of the car so I could have a better look at it. It looks a lot bigger than Alexandria definitely filled with more people but that's what I liked about Alexandria, it wasn't a lot of people there and my family lived there.

I know no one here except Negan and I'm not planning on getting to know any of them, I hate them all for being here helping Negan and one thing I 100% know is that the Sanctuary will NEVER be home!

**I sorry for not updating in 2 weeks, I've been busy with my college work and I haven't been feeling good but I'm all better now so I thought I get a chapter up for you so I hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

I'm not going to lie, the Sanctuary is a very nice place and by nice I mean it's very secure but I prefer Alexandria, the Sanctuary looks like a factory, the rooms had once been used as work spaces has now been changed into bedrooms for the residents here, some are nice and some are absolutely shit.

Whilst in Alexandria, there are houses, very nice houses there, in fact, those houses made the place not just nice, making the place look like a happy place, it made Alexandria more like home, but not only that my FAMILY lives there, so the Sanctuary will. never. be. my. home!

"So... what do you think?" I hear Negan ask, who is standing in the middle of my new 'room'. My room is definitely one of the nice ones, a nice looking double bed, covered in a white sheet, draws for me to put my clothes in which I have none and it looks like an actual room and it's very nice, definitely nicer than the one at Alexandria.

"About what?" I ask as I go to sit on the end of my bed, the question I asked caused Negan to chuckle as he swings Lucille onto his shoulder as he smirks down at me before strolling closer to me.

"The Sanctuary, of course!," Negan says with a cheerful voice before asking once again, "What do you think?" 

I look up from my hands which I had found interesting some point, I look up now looking at Negan, glaring at him as I reply to his question as I stand up from the bed to stand in front of him. "If you're wondering if the Sanctuary is better than Alexandria. It's. Not!"

"You're feisty... I like that" Negan says with a huge smirk before it disappeared, turning serious as he gives me the options of living in this place. "Right! There are some options on how you live here, the same options I gave Daryl but... for this time only I'll change one for you,"

I could only imagine what those options are, it did startle me a little but I kept my ground, trying my hardest to hid my fear which I'm not sure if I hid it from Negan since his smirk reappeared as he stares down at me.

"Option one! You can work for points which... I don't personally think you should do." He states as he starts pacing around the room, using his fingers to show the numbers, this time holding two fingers up as he tells me option two.

"Option two! Which has been changed... I know you enjoy going on runs so I thought you should be allowed to do that since I've been told your good at it but... you won't be on your own, you'll either be with Dwight or Simon or possibly... me!"

As I thought it was going to get better, Negan had to add the last bit making me huff and look away, now looking at the wall with a small frown which caused Negan to chuckle before going onto the last option.

"The last and final option, option number three! You could have an easy life, living here as... one of my wives," I gasp in disgust once he tells me the last choice, I couldn't believe he ask me to become his wife not only that he said 'one of his wives' how many has he got?

"There is one BIG rule for option number three, and if you do choose it. You can not cheat on me!"

I glare at him before I start laughing, does he really think I'm going to chose that option, I prefer number one than that. "You won't have to worry about me cheating because I'm not going to become one of your wives, I'll choose option two."

He smirk and nods his head, obviously knowing which one I was going to chose but he says something I didn't expect him to say, "I knew you were going to like that option but don't worry... sooner or later you'll be one of my wives... well as we on this conversation about my wives how about we go and meet them,"

He walks out of the room, swinging Lucille, I huff before I grab my jacket, swinging it on as I follow him all the way to the bottom where some people are before walking into a room which looks like a kitchen.

I look around the place, to see a nice looking and working kitchen which is surprising for being in the apocalypse, there are some workers around on one side whilst on the other side is a large table which is surrounded by women.

All the women turn to face us as Negan called them out, looking scared as they look at me, maybe scared for my sake which I don't need them to be... I can take care of myself.

"Here is the NEW resident of the Sanctuary!" Negan says with a smirk as he introduces me, "This is (Y/N), I'm hoping you lot will-" Suddenly Negan is cut off by someone running in getting everyone's attention including Negans.

"This better be important. I'm sort of in the middle of something!" Negan states to the man with a dark voice, scaring the man for a second before this unknown man announces with causing me to smile.

"Daryl... Daryl has escaped!"

Negan turns to look at me, trying his hardest to hide his anger which didn't work because it's in his eyes, as he tries to hide it with a smirk. "Why don't women get to know each other... I have some...business to take care of!" His voice darkened as he said the last part before walking away with the man slowly following behind him.

I watch as he leaves, once he gets out of sight I turn to look at his 'wives' who are still looking at me in complete worry, I glare at them before heading back to my room, only for a voice shouting for me to stop, I turn to see one of Negan's wives following me.

I turn to look at her with my arms crossed still glaring at her, "I thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Sherry," She introduces as she holds out her hand for me to shake, I don't bother, just carry on glaring.

"I know who you are," I start to say with a dark voice, scaring her a little, "You're the ones that stole all of Daryl's stuff, after what he did for you, he offered you a place to say and you repay him by stealing his things!"

I watch as she glares at me before saying something that pissed me off even more, "I understand your anger but, you're not the only person who lost someone, I've lost my sister from those things and I lost my husband to Negan"

I growl at her before snapping at her. "At least you still have your husband, mine is dead not only that, my daughter is dead, my sister-in-law is dead, my best friend is dead and a hell load of friends, DEAD! and guess what?"

I laugh as she moves away, backup from me as I finally tell her something she didn't expect, "Everyone here, including you, is going to lose something very important to them in some time and I'm going to be the one to take it away, no it's not your loved ones... well in a way it will be but something more important than that..."

"Your life!"


	8. Chapter 7

After that little threat to Sherry about me taking her life and everyone around her, I returned back to my bedroom. I properly was there for hours doing nothing, well nothing fun anyway, I just laid in my bed reading a book from the small bookshelf in my bedroom.

I look away from the book and looked at the door once I hear someone knock it, I didn't have time to get up to allow the person in due to the fact they already let themselves in, the door open revealing Negan still carrying Lucille, I watch as a small smirk comes onto his face once he sees me lying in bed.

I roll my eyes and looked back at the book, ignoring Negan pacing around in my room, "I heard you threatened one of my wives," I stop reading the book and looked at Negan to see he doesn't look pissed off, to my pleasure.

"This is your only warning. You. Don't. Threaten. My. Wives. Or anyone her in the matter of fact and if you do it again," He starts before removing Lucille off his shoulder pointing straight at me, "I will go back to Alexandria, making sure to bring you with and kill... your brother or your nephew or even your little niece!"

I jump out of my bed some I'm now standing in front of him, his smirk still on his face as I glare at him, now completely pissed off with the fact that he threaten to kill my family, I can't get over that he threaten to kill a little girl not even older than one, which made the situation tens times worse.

"And guess what? You wouldn't have a chance," I say with a dark tone still glaring at Negan as he laughs at my response, after his little laughing fit he stops and moves his head down so he's face to face with me.

"And why is that, sweetheart?" He laughs at my face once he said that stupid pet name, I carry on glaring at him before answer but this time making sure to be careful with my words. "For your information, this. Isn't. A. Threat. It's. A. Promise. I'd kill you before you could go near them especially my niece and nephew."

I watch as he smiles down at me before placing Lucille back on his shoulders still looking at me, "Is that right?" He asks with a smile as I nod, telling him that what I had said is true, he chuckles before heading over to the door, he swings the door open but didn't step out, he turned to look back at me. "Oh by the way, I would pack a few things," I look at him in confusion, why would I need to pack a few things?

"We're going on a run and we'll properly be gone for a few days,"

"We?" I question, I frowned and stared at Negan in shock after he answers, "We, me and you,"

"B-but what about the Sanctuary, you need to stay here, I'll go with someone else," I say, trying my hardest to persuade him to stay here, unfortunately for me, it didn't work, "Don't you worry about that, some of my top men will be looking after the place, so I'll see you tomorrow morning at the gate, make sure you're there at seven and don't be late!" He closes the door behind him and finally left the room, leaving me on my own.

I groan as I fall back onto my bed, I can't believe this is happening.

***Next Day***

 

This day is going to be a complete nightmare, having to be stuck with Negan on our own on a run for a few days, I'm not going to lie I think I would prefer to be underground dead, not as walker just dead and to never wake up again.

I stroll out of the large building where most people slept in, heading over to the gate where a large truck could be seen, I look around to see a load of people work, some in the gardens, on guard and some others just observing others.

I keep a tight hold on my bag that I had been given for Sherry who had also given me some of her clothes for me to wear for this trip, I didn't expect her to even after threatening her life, I think I need to give her an apologise when I get back, well that's if I'm not dead.

"Well... Good morning, doll. Ready for today?" 

I turn around to see Negan coming over, I just glare at him before throwing my bag which are full of ammo, some food, water and some clothes which are Sherry's, in the truck before going over to the passenger side of the truck, opening the door and climbed in, completely ignoring Negan.

It didn't take long for Negan to get into the truck, I hear him slam the door shut before turning on the engine as he turns to me and says one final thing before leaving the Sanctuary.

"We're gonna have a hell of a good time."


	9. Chapter 8

 

The drive has been silence, ever since we left from the Sanctuary and I'm not going to lie it's pretty awkward. I just stared out of the window, watching the scenery go by. Throughout the drive, I had spotted a few lone walkers and some that had joined together and created a horde making them more dangerous, the horde wasn't that big compared to the other I had seen or fought, the biggest was definitely  the horde that invaded Alexandria, I'll never understand how we got through that, it still amazes me to this day. I'm happy the horde is nowhere near Alexandria, I don't care if the Sanctuary gets overrun... Well I do because of the fact that Eugene is there, he's the only one I would rescue.

"Here's our first stop!" Negan shouts in delight before the door of the truck slams, telling me that Negan had exited the vehicle. 'This few days are going to kill me!' I thought before following Negan, I grab the bag from the back of the truck, placing the straps on my shoulders before Negan hands me a gun, no I mean pushed it to me.

I glare at the back of his head as I slowly follow him towards the small shop which is surrounded by some old, abandoned houses, newly grown trees, and dead walkers, a load of dead walkers and a few roaming ones.

"It's getting pretty dark," I say as Negan and I start to enter the shop, aiming my machine gun just in case a walker walks around one of the shelves, "You've only just noticed!" Negan cockily replies, I roll my eyes before I place the machine gun onto the floor and started collecting everything I could.

"We need a place to stay tonight, we could stay in one of those houses. Can't be too many walkers in them, we could easily clear them out," I state, putting the final can into the large bag that Negan had brought in with him, the bag is nowhere near full and we have three or four days to fill it up.

"Yeah, yeah let's go. It will be safer if we clear them out now," Negan replies as he walks out of the shop, the machine gun on his back, one hand holding the bag and the other one swinging Lucille, I roll my eyes and followed him out, heading towards the first house in sight, which is across the street from the shop.

We enter the house and by the look of it, someone has already cleared it out but left the dead walkers to rot, even though they were properly rotting anyway, they should have burnt them, would make everything safer, so that's the first thing Negan and I did, burned the corpses, burning them in the back garden, the back garden is pretty safe due to the large fence surrounding the perimeter, we could hear some walker growls from the other side, banging on the fence, hoping to get through.

Negan and I sat quietly on the small porch watching the fire crackle as it burns all the walkers from inside the house. "Tell me about yourself," I hear Negan say, I look over to hm, an eyebrow raised as I carry on looking at him, "What did you do before this?"

I look down to the wooden porch, I may as well tell him... I already told him about my deceased daughter and husband, "Well... before all this happened, I only had a part time job as I had to take care of my daughter, my husband was the one who worked full time, worked in an office. The office, in fact, I met him in, I never really liked that job but... it got me somewhere, got me a roof over my head, found me a husband and I gained a daughter from it but this... caused me to lose it again,"

I look down to the wood cover the porch as tears start to flood my eyes , it hurt every time I talk about them, especially my daughter, I still have a hard time remembering that she's actually gone and I will never see her again, the fact that I won't be able to visit her anymore due to me being  taken to the Sanctuary, makes it worse. That is definitely one of the things I miss from Alexandria, being able to speak to my daughter's grave whenever I could, hopefully, Negan will allow me to go with them, the next time they go and collect their half.

"How about you, what did you do?" I ask now staring at the fire which is spitting small burnt flesh as the flames grew bigger. "Before this happened, I actually was a school coach," Wow, I never expected that I don't think I'd ever imagine Negan working in a school.

Negan chuckled, "Never expected that, huh?" I smile at him and shrug my shoulders, "The next part you properly wouldn't expect, I was married... like proper married," Now he's right it did shock me and I showed it too. "What uh, happened to her?" I question, now looking at him.

"She died, was diagnosed with cancer and died just before the dead started rising, her name was Lucille, named the bat after her, not sure why bit I thought it was for the best, just hope she's at peace,"

"I-I'm sorry," I say and stood up and walked to where he's sitting, I smile at him before I tell him, "You obviously know that I've lost loved ones, actually... I lost a load of people,  I lost most of my friends from a prison I stayed at once before it was bombed, lost my sister-in-law, lost my husband and my daughter, every day I wish I could take my daughters place but... I can't, I have to deal with it, even though she was young I think she'd want me to survive and get through this and my husband would want the same thing. I'm surviving for them and of course my brother, Carl, and Judith,"

I would never have thought that Negan and I could be the same in a way, not from the kills but with the fact that we've lost a load of people, the people we loved. This made me realise even if your the worst of people, they are still the same as you, we're all the same. If we've killers or victims, we're all the same.


	10. Chapter 9

Days went by and at this moment we're traveling back to the Sanctuary. The drive itself, properly going to take around two days to get back so before any more in Alexandria is killed. During this trip he told me that he told Dwight and Simon that if he's not back in the week, they had to go to Alexandria and kill one person, so I couldn't kill him and I knew this would happen and I can't allow anyone else to be killed, he also said that we weren't going back until we filled the bags and we thankfully did, I'm happy this horrible week, stuck with Negan didn't go to waste.

"When are you going to Alexandria?" I ask, breaking the silence. I turn to look at Negan to see he's still looking out of the window, watching the road. He turns to look at me for a second before turning back to watch the road as he asks, "Why do you need to know, doll?"

I glare at him as he says that annoying pet name which only caused him to chuckle, I look back out of the passenger window and answered, "I - uh want to see my family," I know this isn't going to convince him, so I decide to beg which I hate doing, "Please let me come with you!"

"I'm not going to lie doll, I like it when you beg," I roll my eyes as he says this, it didn't surprise me that he said that, I think anything turns him on at this moment since he's gone for days without having sex with his 'wives' and he definitely not getting from me.

He, of course, tried to get me to have sex with him, trying his hardest to seduce me and make me his wife but I let him down, refusing to have any kind of sexual contact with him and no way in hell am I becoming one of his wives, if I'm going to be a wife of someone, I'm going to be their only wife.

"I'm still disappointed," I hear Negan say, I turn to him in confusion so I decide to question him about it, "Disappointed? Disappointed about what?"

"About you not becoming one of my wives," I groan and leaned my head on the back of the passenger seat, I should have known this would happen, "If you become my wife, you could live an easy life, no need to work only do what married couples do," For the last few days, this is all he's been on about, telling em that I could live an easy life in an apocalypse, I don't want that, no one could have an easy life, nothing lasts forever.

"This is getting annoying! I'm not becoming one of your whores and I'll never have an easy life, I work to keep myself alive and that what I'm always going to do!" I snarled at him, he obviously can't take hardly anything seriously, he starts laughing.

"Seems like the event two days ago, have slipped your mind," I gasp, why did he have to bring that up, I glare at him and I say, "We agreed to pretend that never happened!"

"I could just imagine your brother's face when I tell him what happen-"

"Don't. You. Even. Dare!" I growled at him as he starts laughing at my expression.

Oh, I hate this man! 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is going to sort of have some parts from the last episode of The Walking dead in it)

Finally, we're back at the Sanctuary, I sign in relief once I see the place. I've never been so happy to see this place, pretty weird. I get out of the truck whilst some of the Saviors walks past grabbing everything out of the truck, suddenly a hand comes into view, I look up to see Negan holding out his hand, I roll my eyes as I reach the back of my trousers pulling out the pistol, handing it to him who hands it to one of the Saviors.

I look around to see a familiar face, I smile once I notice who it is, it's Eugene who is holding pickles. Um ok. I smile at him and was about to walk over to him only to feel some tug me back and taken back to my room by Negan, once we got in he hands me one of the bags which is full of clothes.

I glare at the door once he closes it before heading into the shower to clean myself up since I'm covered in muck and I completely smell. Once changing, I head towards the kitchen but stopped once I notice Sherry's room, I stand there for a second, thinking if I should talk to her.

I knock the door and waited for a second before the door opens revealing a nervous looking Sherry but disappeared once she released it's me, "Are you ok?" I ask as she invites me inside well basically tugs me in, she nods before going towards a bag on her bed.

"You're leaving?" I whisper, knowing by the look on her face earlier that she was nervous about it so I decide not to be an ass and shout it so everyone can hear. She nods agreeing with what I had said.

"I only came here to say, I'm sorry. Sorry for threatening you, I didn't mean it, I was just angry and I can tell you feel guilty about what you did to Daryl. I'm not going to take your life, I can tell you don't even want to be here and by the fact that your packing your stuff... so I'll leave you to it, I'm not going to stop you or tell Negan. I just came to apologise,"

I smile at her and nod to myself before heading towards the door, "(Y/N), wait," I stop so I know standing right in front of the door and shocked about what she tells me, "I helped Daryl to escape," I turn to look at her, to see she's sitting on the bed looking at one of the walls, "He reminded me of Dwight, before all this, before joining the Saviors and I just can't be here anymore. I need your help with something, you don't have to. I just need some to escape to, like a house or something so I can hide out there. Somewhere they wouldn't go to,"

I look at Sherry, thinking if I should help her, she did save Daryl and I can tell she doesn't want to be here but what if this is a setup and Negan is involved. "Tonight, meet me outside and I'll take you somewhere, you saved Daryl and as an apology, I'll help you,"

I smile at her before leaving the room, I shouldn't be doing this but I know she's suffering and wants to get out, suddenly as I'm about to go around the corner of the corridor I bump into someone, I quickly apologise. 

"Ahhh... The person I was looking for," I look up to see Negan, I huff, I haven't long got rid of him. "Come on, let's go to my room, we need to talk," Negan says with a smirk before turning me by my shoulder, pushing me gently towards his room.

Negan walks into the room first with me following behind, closing the door behind me before leaning against it waiting for Negan to tell me what he wanted to tell me, I watch as Negan places Lucille against the wall before moving back over to me, standing right in front of me, basically pinning me against the door, why did I have to lean against the wall?

"I'm going to make my wife," He says, placing his hands next to me on the door, stopping me from moving, he must have known that I was about to move, "Yeah, you'll be my wife soon, just by the look on your face,"

"I'll never be one of your wives, I want nothing to do with you, DEFINITELY nothing sexual!" I growl at him only for him to smirk and move even closer, I look away trying to ignore the contact. "You weren't complaining that time on the run, doll. I must admit I wish it went further,"

"It was a mistake and I'm glad that it never went further," I replied, glaring at him, "Course it was... just admit you liked it, I know you'd like to do it again, doll," He says bringing his head closer to mine, I gulp as he gets closer, now feeling completely nervous. 

I turn to face him, just as Negan got close enough, turning only caused our lips to connect, I look at him with shock, telling myself to pull away and get out of the room but my body didn't move, it melted into the kiss. I close my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands move to hold my waist.

Yeah, it just had to happen again, didn't it?

 


	12. Chapter 11

The day went by pretty slow after that, another mistake with Negan. For the whole day, I've been trying to avoid him, if I keep doing this, always kissing Negan back it's going to lead into something more.

After I backed away from the kiss, I knew Negan wanted to go further but he respected that I didn't want to go further since he is disgusted by any sexual violence, I better not tell him about my first kill which was caused from almost getting raped.

I watch out of the window as the sun goes down, I take a deep breath before walking out of my room, making sure to pick up my hidden weapons, my throwing knives and a hunting knife. Like an hour after leaving Negan's room, I had gone back to Sherry's room asking her to get a gun.

So I'm hoping she has one, it's not for me, it's for her. She needs some kind of protection since I'm not going to be there, no one is, she's on her own. I would love to go with her and leave this place for good but I can't leave Eugene here on his own and I can't let anyone else to be killed for me being stupid and leaving Sanctuary.

I'm hoping Negan, doesn't figure out I'm gone, I could only imagine the punishment if he finds out, god I could only imagine. I close my bedroom door behind me and I turn to see Sherry already leaving, she must be going a different way.

She knows more about this place than me and the only place I know to get out is on the side of the factory and that's by climbing over the fence, thankfully there was a large box there so it could make it easier for me to get over but it's getting back into the Sanctuary is the problem.

I know I can get over, I'm a pretty good climber but I know people have schedules and people guard to the place and I could be caught by them, thankfully Sherry knew where the would start and what time so that's a good thing.

I carefully, quietly walk out of the building, trying my hardest not to get caught, getting out of the building was the easiest, it's getting over that fence was going to be the hard part. I hide by one of the walls and watch and two of the Saviors who are meant to be guarding that part talk and walk away.

It's easier than I expected so this was my only chance, I take a deep breath before I take off sprinting towards the fence, jumping onto of the box, jumping up pulling myself over, making some noise since the fence started moving before I take off running into the forest near the Sanctuary.

I hide behind one of the trees as I watch as the two people walk towards the fence obviously hearing the fence move, thank the lord that they didn't do anything as I didn't see any of them take off to get Negan, well it didn't seem like it, anyway.

I gasp as I feel something on my shoulder, I grab my knife from my trousers and had it ready as I turn around, I sign once I realise who it was, "You scared me, don't do that!" I whisper yelled at the person I'm helping escape.

Sherry apologises, I nod my head before gesturing her to follow me, we walk past trees, my knife at the ready for a walker, I'm taking her to a small house which is quite some time away properly about an hour, not sure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask as I stop to turn to look at her, Sherry looks to the dirt covering the floor, she nods telling me yes, "Do you mind me asking, why you want to go?" I ask as I lead her the way to her house. 

"Well... I'm the reason my real husband is how he is now," I look at her over my shoulder to see her looking at something in her hand,  she looks back up and showed me the objects, rings, wedding rings in fact. "My husband, Dwight. I'm the reason he became everything he didn't want to become, I helped Daryl go, he reminded me of what Dwight used to be before he killed,"

It hurt to hear her blame herself for Dwight changing, it's not her fault. It's no ones fault well that's my opinion, I think this apocalypse starting is the reason, everyone changes for good or bad. I bet Negan wasn't like this when the apocalypse happened, I bet he was nicer.

Daryl changed, I remember when I first met him, quite an asshole if I do say so myself, we didn't like each other but over some time we bonded and became close, he will do everything to protect us, properly at the start he wouldn't have and Carol, she become a lot stronger, she's not the afraid woman I once knew, everyone changes for a reason.

"Sherry... it isn't your fault, it's no one's fault, it things around us that caused him to change. Everyone changes even though it's not good and I bet he does all this... for you. And by the sound of it, he loves you a lot and you do too,"

I smile at her, I understand how hard it is to see someone you love change for the worst, my husband properly would have changed, maybe into a right asshole but I know it would be to protect me and our daughter.

"Here we are," I say and Sherry gasps, I turn to look at her to see she's slowly walking past me and into the house. I'm about to go after her but a growl interrupts me, I turn to see a walker coming over to me, growling at me.

I grab one of my throwing knives, holding it up and throwing it, hitting the walker in the head. I quickly run over to collect it only hear more, I quickly run towards Sherry to see she's looking at a picture of her and Dwight.

"Sherry, we have to go," I say as the growls got louder, "We'll split up, you go up that way," I tell her pointing to up the road, "I'll guide them away and head back to the Sanctuary. She nods just as I hear banging at the door. Thank God I closed the door.

"Is there a back door?" I ask, as she quickly shows me to the door, she suddenly jumps, taking out the pistol I asked her to collect, "No, I asked you to get that for you, here take this," I say handing her one of my throwing knives before opening the back door, I'm about to go just as Sherry tells me to wait in a whisper.

"Thank you," She says before running past me and up the street, "No problem," I say, more to myself as I watch her run up the road, I quickly run around the house and shouted "Hey!" Catching the small group of walkers, I couldn't kill them as I'll get overrun easily. 

They all turn to me and started coming towards me pretty fast, I quickly turn running off but making sure once they are still behind me, calling them to get them to follow me again every once and a while.

"Oh, no," I say as more walkers come out of nowhere, I turn to see the other's are pretty close behind me, I gasp as one got close, almost biting me but thankfully my knife was already out and in my hand, I grasp the male walkers neck before plunging the knife into his temple.

I quickly remove the knife before once again taking off but in the another direction, not the direction of the Sanctuary. After running for some time, stop to take a few deep breaths, I could still hear the growls but this time a little quieter. I couldn't keep running or I'll be too tired to even escape this now horde.

So the best next thing to do, it's great that I can climb. It's to climb this tree before this horde turns up, I look up the large tree, I can climb this and the thick branches will hold my weight until the horde goes.

I quickly and carefully start climbing the tree, using the smaller branches around the tree to help me up to one of the larger branches, I groan as I pull myself up the final branch. I take a few deep breaths once again before I look down to see the horde walking past, growls could be heard below me telling me that some are still there so I won't be getting down anytime soon. I'm just hoping they go before the sun rises and Negan noticed that Sherry and I are gone. 


	13. Chapter 12

I groan quietly as I open my eyes, blinking them a few times, trying to re-just to the light. Once they were no longer reacting to the light, I observe my surroundings, I'm still in the tree from last night and it's now morning, I look down to see that the walkers that were once surrounding the tree have wondered off.

I lean my head against the bark of the tree, thinking what could be happening at the Sanctuary, it's properly around ten or eleven so Negan is awake and has properly realised that I am no longer there, he's properly completely kicking off and might be out looking for me this second.

He may have even noticed he lost one of his wives and he properly helped me escape and run away even though I know it's the other way round. I'm the one who helped her get away and now I'm in this situation, sat in a tree, terrified what Negan is doing or going to do.

I stay in the tree for a little longer, just to make sure it's safe for me to get down and once I figured out it is safe, I hold onto the thick branch with both of my hands as I swing my leg over so I'm now dangling from the branch, I look down and let go landing on the smaller branch.

I'm about to carry on climbing down the tree only for a loud crack to be heard, I froze once I realised what's happening, I look down moving a little bit causing the sound to come back and it's coming from the branch I'm standing, I gulp just as the branch below me lets out due to my body weight.

I scream as I fall to the ground, hitting into other branches before hitting the floor with a cry, I lie on the floor, gasping for air as I hold my wrist to my chest, a tear rolls down my cheek as pain spreads through my arm, once I had hit the floor, I had landed on my wrist possibly breaking it.

And I know how it feels to break a bone since the bone I think I have broken, I've broken when I was younger and it's weak and it didn't help that just before I hit the floor, I tried to catch myself and in a way I succeeded but I did fuck up my arm.

I've been on the muddy ground for at least five minutes, waiting for the pain in my wrist to disappear before getting up and going, I slowly get up off the floor being careful not to hurt my arm even further. I take a deep breath before grabbing my knife from my trousers as I walk back to the Sanctuary.

As I walk I notice Sherry's and Dwight's old house, I stared at it for a second until I'm pulled away by a growl, I look over to see a walker coming over to me, I breath out loudly before holding my knife out, keeping my injured wrist close to my shoulder as I quickly stab the walker in the table causing him to stop growling and fall to the floor with a thud.

I look around, remembering that there is a horde out there somewhere and I could encounter them, I won't survive five minutes, I look down at the dead walker to see a pistol is still attached and it looks like the same gun Sherry had taken.

I quickly kneel down, putting my knife on the floor so I could grab the gun, using one hand to check the bullet. Seven. That is good enough, I place the gun in my jeans before picking my knife up as I stare at the walker, lift my hand up and plunge the knife into the walker's stomach, closing my eyes in disgust as the knife easily cut the walker.

I stand up now completely covered in walker blood, I put my knife away now a larger chance that I won't get bit by a walker. I look back down to the now cut open walker with its organs hanging out before I walk away leaving the scene to get back to the Sanctuary.

*Rick's POV*

I walk towards the gate, I just got told by one of the members of the group that Negan is here. It's early, they are meant to be here in two days but it happened before and we have nothing, they've come over to Alexandria yesterday, looking for Daryl.

It's not safe for him to stay here like we had thought, this would have been the first place they'd look. Hilltop wasn't the best place either but thankfully we did find him a place, a place further away from here but are still working for the Sanctuary and a better place to keep Daryl from getting caught by Negan. The Kingdom, he'll be staying there until we won and Negan is dead.

I open the gate to see Negan walking towards us, with no smirk on his face but an angry frown. He walks straight past me before turning to face the Saviors behind him, "Check this place!" Negan shouts just before all the Saviors walk past him and heading towards the houses, what are they looking for?"

"You're early," I say quietly as I watch the Saviors walk into my house, Carl stood outside on the porch with Judith, watching the small group of Saviors enters the house I notice Carl glaring at them as they walked past, Negan turns towards me and told me, "I'm not here for our half. I'm looking for someone,"

I look at him with confusion, who could possibly be here that Negan wants? We haven't got anyone he's looking for unless he still thinks Daryl is here since there last trip here, "If you're looking for Daryl, he's not here. I haven't seen him," I lie to him and Negan looks at me.

"I'm not looking for Daryl. I'm looking for (Y/N)," He says and I look at him with shock and worry, have she escaped? "Yeah, I'm looking for your gorgeous sister, and once I find her. She is going to have one hell of a punishment,"

I turn away from him and looked to the houses to see some of the Saviors leaving the houses, why did she have to do this? Escape? She should have known we were going to save her, she's just as stubborn as Daryl but I understand, it must be horrible there all I hope is that's she's alright.


	14. Chapter 13

I stop walking once I notice the Sanctuary in sight, I slowly make my way over to the entrance but stopped once I seen some of their vans and cars turn up, they must have noticed we were gone. 

I speed up my past so I could avoid catching the walkers surrounding the perimeter to gain my attention, I walk straight past one and it didn't even know that I'm not infected since it could properly smell the walker blood covering me.

I slowly walk to the gate which was about to close but the people about to close the door stopped once they saw me, everyone living here knew who I am which helped in my favor in a way since they didn't kill me but the disadvantage was that they knew that I'm the one Negan must be looking for.

I walk through the gates but stopped once I see all the Saviors looking at me, I gulp as one of them ran off, I look over to see Dwight walking towards me with Daryl's crossbow and vest. "Where the hell have you been?!" He asks with an annoyed, I look at Dwight for a second before looking back to the floor, ignoring Dwight's question and ask my own, "Where's... uh...Negan?"

Dwight looks down at me, noticing my wrist. Grabbing my good one and started pulling me along but not without grabbing the noticeable gun in my jeans before handing it to someone who ran in the same direction as the first one who ran off.

Dwight drags me through the Sanctuary building and into a room, I look around to see it looks like the medical room, "Dr. Carson!" Dwight calls and a thin small man, wearing a white, doctors coat turns around, he looks like he's in his mid-forties, he had light brown hair, which is neatly done but also slowly going grey, by the look of it, he's the doctor.

"Hello, Dwight. What can I do for?" The doctor asks Dwight before turning to look at my hand, but move back slightly once he notices all the blood, he definitely wasn't expecting that. He moves back and told me to take a seat.

I slowly move away from Dwight and took a seat right in front of a large light. The doctor walks over and carefully grabs my wrist and starts examining it and tries to bend it only for me to cry out in pain, he puts my wrist up to my chest and walked off and brought back some ice, "This should help the swelling go down," The doctor says and carefully places the ice pack onto my wrist.

"May I ask how this happened?" The doctor question as Dwight walks out of the room, " I fell out of a tree," I said and chuckled quietly, how stupid does that sound. "Why we're you in the tree?" He asks as he comes back and checks my wrist again, seeing if the swelling has gone down but he told me to keep it on a little longer. 

"I was hiding from a horde of walkers," I look up to see him to see him nodding, coming back with a brown wrist brace and sling. He removes the ice pack and carefully puts the brace onto my wrist, "I don't have the materials for a real cast so this brace will have to do," He says and straps the sides before putting it in the sling just to help get the swelling down a little more.

"All morning, the Saviors have been looking for you, they even went to the place you came from... you escaped but come back, I don't understand," He says and I look at him about to say something but stopped once the door to the room opens, I look over to see, no other than Negan walking in, Lucille on his shoulder and the gun I found in his other hand, I gulp once I notice the angry look on his face.

"You come with me now!" Negan orders with a very pissed off look on his face, I get before following after Negan, not without saying thank you to the doctor. I'm absolutely terrified right now, scared of what Negan is about to do. Negan closes the door of his room once we enter, I take a deep breath before moving back so I got a good distance between us.

"Where hell have you been?" Negan asks, just like Dwight had, "You do know you're going to get punished for running off! So better start talking!" Negan snarls just as a knock on the door stops me from telling him my 'story'.

"Ahh... you know what before you tell me anything, let's show you what is going to happen if you don't tell me the truth," Negan walks to the door and yanked the door open, I gasp as Eugene is pushed in, Negan close to the door so it's only us three in the room.

"If you don't tell, he isn't going to survive another day," Negan says pointing Lucille at him, I couldn't let him kill Eugene, I just hope he believes my story. "No, don't hurt him. I-I'll tell y-you, well last night I saw Sherry escaping Sanctuary, so I thought I'd go after her but I lost her but she was almost killed horde but I got the horde to come with me, that how I did this to my wrist," I tell him with a quiet voice, still scared for Eugene.

Negan stares at me for a second before nodding his head, opening the door revealing Dwight, "Take her to the cells," I watch as Dwight grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room, "Even though you went after my wife, you still went out so you are still going to be punished! But this asshole isn't going to die today," Negan says and walked off with Lucille and Eugene whilst I'm escorted to the cells, at least Eugene is alive. 

I stand behind Dwight, who is opening the cell door, he grabs my arm and pulls me in, I hear the door slam shut causing me to wince. I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic since the cell is so small and it stinks a bit but this could be worse. I'm could be in this cell mourning for Eugene as Negan could have killed him. I lean against the wall and sink down, resting my head on my leg, trying my hardest to forget everything that had happened today.

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm just curious does anyone know where I can watch last weeks episode for free, sky box didn't record it for some reason and I want a chapter to do with that episode but not sure yet.

(s/c)-skin colour

Three days have gone by, I groan as I slowly wake up, to see that I'm still in this dark, horrible cell which now completely stink of walkers and dog food. I haven't been allowed out since I got punished for 'saving' Negan's wife, Sherry. 

For the last few days, all I've been given is a bottle of water and dog food which I, of course, refused to eat, just throwing it into the corner so I haven't eaten in three days which isn't a problem at all. I've gone longer without food and I don't even feel hungry from the smell around me.

I turn away once the cell door opens, sending the light through. Completely blinding me since I haven't seen light in days. I look up trying to see the figure in front of me but it's hard because of the light surround the dark figure, even though it didn't take long to figure out who it is.

"Wow... you look shitty," I glare up at the figure. Of course, I look shit! My (s/c) skin is now pale, extremely pale from the small amount of sleep I've had for the last three days and also had dark bags under my eyes from no sleep too.

"Well... by the looks of it, I think you got the message... I'll find you... I'll always find you... you're mine now!" Negan says as he slowly got into my face with a smirk which was wiped away quickly, he moves back and wipes his face with his white shirt, glaring down at me. I smirk, he didn't expect that.

I frown again once he starts laughing before kneeling down in front of me, Lucille right in front of him with his arms leaning on the handle of the bat. "This is why your mine! I like you a lot. You've got guts and that... attracts me to you. Sad... sad that you won't be one of my wives, I think you'd be great in bed," 

I try my hardest not to gag at the thought, I'd never be in his bed, it disgusting! "It's not sad at all," I say with a weak voice, "Like I said, I'll never be one of your wives!" Negan's laughs as I look out past the door to see Dwight standing there with Daryl's crossbow.

I laugh once I realised something, "I know why killed Abraham... the ginger one. You killed him because you couldn't break him... he was too tough for you... so you killed him, so you break everyone else. The only reason you're not dead now... is because of everyone around you, if it wasn't for them you'd be dead already,"

I smirk at the annoyed, pissed off look on his face but it didn't take long for it to turn back into a smirk which caused me to frown, "If you keep this 'badass' act up... I may need to go back to Alexandria and beat the holy hell out of brother or nephew... I can't kill your niece. She to precious so this is your final warning! Give this up. Our. One of your family member will get killed by Lucille,"

I gulp in fear, by the look of his face, he's serious this time, "I was going to let out but... I'll keep you in here for a few more days for to think about your destination," He says before getting up leaving the cell with a smirk on his face, closing the cell door locking it up. I guess I need to accept my fate.

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

I rush to my old cell, I've recently been released from it, not because of me finally understanding I need to 'respect' and 'listen' to Negan but it's because someone from Alexandria is here. I found out from Dwight that someone had tried to kill Negan and Eugene was the one who told him and the person got caught but I just don't know who it is but I'm terrified.

I notice the cell door is open, I sprint towards it. I stopped right next to the door. I gasp to see the scene in front of me. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I snap causing the two people in the cell to turn to me. The guy on the floor laughs once he sees me, the guy in front of me is someone I really dislike and a complete asshole also known as David. 

He laughs at me and stands up and walks towards me, I look down to see his belt undone. I look over to see one of my friends, Sasha. I smile at her before I start backing away as David strolled over to me, I glare at him as he reaches to grab me to pull me in to do who knows what, a bat hits the side of the door causing me to jump.

I gasp from fright, "What the hell are you doing in here?" I look up to see Negan standing in front of me. I look up at me before squeezing past him and kneel next to Sasha, who seems to not have been that affected by what had happened, he was going to rape her, two things told me that, her ripped top and David's belt being undone and when I interrupted him from doing it, he thought that he could do the same to me. Thank the lord, Negan turned up.

"Negan, sir-" David tries to say only for Negan to cut him off, "Do you really think I need you to answer that? I can see you were trying to rape this woman and was about to do the same to (Y/N), weren't you?" Negan asks as he slowly walks closer to David who is now not looking so tough as he was before, now completely terrified.

I place my hand on Sasha's shoulder before pushing myself back to my feet as I watch Negan, I knew that Negan hates rape and any kind of sexual assault, I remember him telling me this when he tried to have sex with me.

"This is some unexceptional behavior. Rape is against the rules here, I wouldn't want to be somewhere where it wasn't. Someone in charge... who lets something like that fly..." Negan suddenly takes out a large knife out causing David to gasp a few breaths once he saw it.

"David..." Negan whispers, "You really crossed the line here," David quickly apologises for his actions only so he could keep his life but Negan doesn't accept it, he plunges the large knife through his neck before pulling it out. I quickly step out of the way, now standing against the wall, looking down at the now deceased David before looking back to Negan who is walking over to Sasha.

"Hey! Get uh..." Negan starts to say before gesturing her for her name and she tells him, "That is beautiful name... Get Sasha here a new t-shirt," He orders to one of the Saviors outside of the door, I couldn't help but look down at David, this whole scene reminds me of my first kill, where I almost got raped, I'm glad nothing happened and I definitely would wish it onto anyone.

And I definitely couldn't stay in that cell with that thing in there. I quickly climb over David's body, walking straight past Negan heading back to my room. Right now I'm full of emotion, I'm happy because nothing happened to Sasha. Scared, upset from the memories that were brought back and ones I wanted to never want to remember.

I slam my door shut and sit down onto my bed. Twice. Twice this has happened, tears fall down my face, I could just imagine the next time that I'm almost raped, there's a chance the next time the person could succeed and I prefer to be dead than let that happen.

I quickly wipe my tears away just as I hear a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I shout before moving back so I'm now sitting against the headboard with my knees to my chest. I look over to see Negan standing there, I quickly turn away once I feel his eyes on me. Suddenly I feel the bed sink down.

"I'm sorry that almost happened to you," I hear him say, "Don't worry about it," I tell him in a whisper not bothering to look at him, I hear him growl quietly before asking, "This happened before hasn't it?" I quickly shake my head no. "Don't lie to me!"

"I-I'm not... it... it almost happened but I stopped it," I tell him, I look over to him to see the look on his face, he had an angry look on his face, pretty pissed off about it.  "They're not alive anymore, I killed them before anything could happen," I reassure him, I turn back to him to see his anger had subsided and now has his famous smirk on his face obviously glad those guys are dead.

"I don't know why... but I have a soft spot for you, this is why you're here, I really do like you," I look at him, completely shocked that he said that, I never expected Negan to say that, for some odd reason I smile at him and just stared at him. 

I take a deep breath before I get some confidence that I wish I didn't get at this moment, I move forward, quickly places my lips onto his, it didn't take long for him to react, moving his lips with mine which went for some time, getting more passionate ever second. His lips moving down the side of my neck, moaning once he reaches a certain spot and it turned to something that I mostly likely regret.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm sorry if the end is bad but I've never done a scene like that, I would have gone further but I felt awkward so apologises if it isn't good.


	17. Chapter 16

I've been avoiding Negan for the last few days. It's just been way too awkward. Why did I do it? I've always told myself not to sleep with Negan but no I just had to do it and now... I feel like a complete idiot, why did he have to come after me? I'm just stupid.

I've hardly been out of my room since sleeping with Negan, I just don't have the guts to go up to him. I jump once I hear a knock on my door, I gulp and slowly got up and walked towards it, in my head praying it's not Negan.

I slowly open the door, revealing a familiar man who had a worried and scared look on his face, I breath out in relief, it's Eugene. "Hey, Eugene... what's wrong?"

"Please, come with me," He says quietly and walks away, I stare at the back of his head in confusion. At least he's not taking me to Negan's room, I huff and closed my door and chased after him, I walk right behind him and he takes me to the cells. To a certain cell, it's Sasha's cell which was once mine.

I turn to look at Eugene who is pulling out something out of his pocket, I look at him in confusion. Eugene looks at me with a sad look before handing me whatever he took out of his pocket. I grab the small bag out of his hand and looked into it.

It's a pill, a white and yellow pill. I gasp and looked at him in confusion, "Please... tell me your-" Eugene quickly denies and looks towards the door, the door which is locking Sasha in. No, it can't be for Sasha.

Eugene takes the bag off of me and knocks the door, "Sasha?" He asks and Sasha quickly responds announcing she's there. "I decided to grant your request... this will do it," Eugene pushes the bag underneath the door, giving it to Sasha, tears roll down my cheeks once I realised what is happening.

"Sasha? Why are you doing this?" I ask now standing right in front, I sniff as tears carry on filling my eyes, haven't we lost enough of people, we've lost Glenn, Abraham, Olivia, Spencer and now Sasha wants to commit suicide, isn't losing four people enough. Especially losing one that has been alongside five of us since the start and the other one who I knew would protect the group from anything, losing those two hurt the most and the feeling still hurts and it's going to be worst when Sasha passes and turns.

"(Y/N), I have to do this," I hear Sasha quietly say from the other side of the door, I shake my head, refusing to allow her to die like this, we can't lose another person but it is her choice but I at least have to try.

"Sasha... I don't understand, why are you doing this?" I question again, I hear her signing and sniffling, I knew she was either crying or close to crying. "They are going to us me again Alexandria and I can't allow that to happen,"

"Please... don't do this, we've lost enough of people. Don't you think losing Glenn and Abraham is enough? What Maggie going to say, you've been with her throughout this, helping each other. And now you're going to go, I know I'm not going to be able to stop you... I know you're going to do this but... I just want to say," I take a deep breath and wiped away the tears.

"Even though I haven't known you as long as Glenn or the others but your one of my closest friends, you were there for me when my daughter died and I thank you for that," I smile as I lean head against the metal door and smiled.

"(Y/N)? Alexandria are going to fight against the Saviors and... if your taken there, I know they'd want you to fight with them," Sasha tells me, I nod to myself before saying goodbye to the two and headed back to my room.

Sitting down on the bed, tears slowly drying up. Head in my hands. Alexandria is going to fight against the Saviors. I'm definitely happy they are going to fight but Alexandria on their own isn't going to be able to take out the Saviors, they need more, I just hope they've been able to get more people to help whilst I've been gone.

I look up once I hear a knock on my door, I decided to ignore it since finding out Sasha's going to commit suicide I don't particularly want to talk to anyone but the person on the other side of the door wasn't taking my ignorance as a no.

I huff once I hear the door open, I turn to look to the door only to see the one person I really didn't want to see. "You've been crying," I hear him say as I look at him, surprisingly he didn't have Lucille. I shake my head denying it.

"You know, I don't like it when people lie... so why are you crying?" He asks again sitting next to me. "I-I just miss my family, t-that's all," I tell him as I look down to the floor, it wasn't a lie, I do miss my family but of course it's not the reason I'm crying. Why do things have to be so difficult?


	18. Chapter 17

I sit quietly between Negan and Dwight, I look in shock to see Rick, Carl and some others standing at the top where the lookouts would be, I could hear Eugene on one of the trucks where Sasha is, who had been put into a coffin hours ago.

I'm now officially choosing my side, the Saviors or Alexandria. Negan nudges me, gesturing me to follow, I nod and followed him only for him to stop, placing his hand on cheek, "I will have to kill one of them, it's their own fault. They chose to do this, I don't want to do it but I have no choice, alright?"

"Yeah... okay," I say with a fake smile and got out of the truck, Negan grabs my shoulder and pushes me forward, I look up at Rick looking at me with a sad look, I look around to see the others at gunpoint, who are these people?

Negan keeps me close as we walk towards the gate to Alexandria, Eugene walking next to me, I look back up at Rick and nod my head, reaching out to hold onto my gun which Negan have given me this morning, he knew this was going to happen and he wanted me protected, I don't understand why these are my family, they wouldn't hurt me... would they?

I look over to Rosita who is holding something in her hand, properly something to do with the dynamite in the back of one of the Saviors trucks, properly going to blow them all up and that definitely didn't work.

 We stood in front of the gates which allowed us to enter Alexandria. I look up at Negan who has a smirk on his face. "You ever hear the one... about the stupid, little, prick named Rick. Who thought he knew shit but didn't know shit... and got everyone he gave a shit about killed," Negan says before pointing up to Rick. "It's about you... y'all gotta want to put your guns down now!" 

"No one drops anything!" Ricks says before turning to the woman who is holding the gun to his head. "You push me and you push me," Negan says as Rick licks his top lip, I could tell something bad has happened just by the look on his face. "And you push me, Rick! You just tried to blow us up right?" Negan asks with a smirk, before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, obviously trying to piss off my brother. 

"I get me, my people... but Eugene and your own flesh and blood. They both are one of yours. These two stepped up... you people... Are animals," Negan says and I look down, yeah they were going to blow us up but they didn't know I was here but they saw Eugene and they still were going to blow us up, sad to admit it... they are animals but so am I but I would never blow these people up since they have Eugene... it's sad and it hurt me.

"Universe gives you a sign and you just..." Negan starts to say and does a gesture with his middle finger. "You just shove your finger right up its ass... Dwight, Simon! Chop chop," I look over my shoulder and watch the two remove the bands which are keeping the coffin in place, removing the sheet and standing it up. 

"So you don't like Eugene or (Y/N) anymore, which I'm shocked at especially because (Y/N) is your sister and your Aunt but you've got to like Sasha... I do too," Negan says before banging the side of the coffin. 

I jump as Simon grabs onto me, pulling me back so I couldn't do anything, I'm not helping them... I can't, especially because they were whiling to kill Eugene. I'd do anything to keep Eugene alive and when I found out those wives of Negan were threatening him, I took it into my own hands, why should I protect a place I once called home when they were going to blow up members of the place. 

"Got her right her, packaged for convenience...  alive and well," Negan says causing me to shake my head, knowing she is not well or alive. At this moment there is a good chance she's a walker. She's the one who asked me to fight for Alexandria, I wish I could do her last request but there's no way I can... I look up to see Rick looking at me, a tear roll down my face as I grab onto my gun, passing it to Simon, who is standing next to me. 

"I'm not getting involved!" I whisper before looking back at Rick, He has a sad, betrayed look on his face. What does he expect? how can I help someone, who can kill one of the residents of Alexandria, I shake my head at him glaring at him, basically telling him I NOT helping!

"I brought her... so I wouldn't have to kill all of you... not killing all of you, could get complicated," Everyone who can be seen at the top, stands up to see if everything is true, not knowing if it's true or not but it proves to them that Sasha is in there when Negan opens the coffin allowing the walker out.

Suddenly Negan is tackled to the floor by walker Sasha, I look down, I couldn't help as the tears run down my cheek, I look at Eugene before walking away and getting into one of the trucks at the back as gunfire starts echoing around. I wish I could have gotten involved but... I can't especially because of what they were going to do... I would do everything to protect the people at Alexandria. Not this time! They need to protect themselves, I had to protect myself will I've been at the Sanctuary and Now it's their turn!


	19. Chapter 18

It's been a few days since Alexandria tried to kill the Saviors. Everything has changed, nothing is going to be the same anymore. I can't believe they were going to kill Eugene, Rosita is the one that shocked me the most. She was the one who was going to trigger to make the bombs activate.

I've been hiding for days, from everyone a part of the Saviors, even Eugene and Negan. I have been alone for days, hiding from everything. In my mind, it's telling me they were trying to protect themselves against them and I knew that... I really did, but my heart felt betrayed but I can't hide from them forever. I need to see them.

I watch as punished men work outside with the walkers, I feel so sorry for these guys, they must have done something bad to be put in here, I've gotten lucky when I got caught walking back into the Sanctuary with a broken wrist and walkers blood covering me.

I'll properly be in the cell again if I go to Alexandria or I'll be working with these guys with the walkers. "How are you holding up?" I gasp in shock as I hear a voice come out of nowhere. I look up to see Negan standing there, leaning on Lucille, looking at me with sympathy.

"Yeah... I'm alright... I think," I say, quietly as I carry on watching the walkers and men in cream jumpers and sweatpants which are now covered in dirt and has a letter on each one. "I just can't believe they were going to blow up the trucks even though they saw Eugene," I finish as I look to the ground.

"Sort of shocked me as well," Negan replies, sitting on a wooden box next to me with Lucille in front of him. "What's going to happen now?" I ask, turning to look at Negan, he signs as he looks away from me, I knew he had a meeting but I couldn't go, I just wanted to be alone so I had no idea what is going on.

"We're going to war," He announces, I nod my head, I should have expected that. "Y-you do realise that I'm not getting involved," I tell him and he nods, properly knowing from the fight at Alexandria.

"I don't want to you too... I won't allow it," He says causing me to chuckle, I didn't expect him to say that "You know... even though I went through a lot of suffering from you... I'm starting to warm up to you," I tell him, making him smirk at my comment.

"Your not as bad as I thought you were, you can be a complete asshole. I still don't like you for killing my friends especially the Glenn but I can tell your a good leader, you protect your people, that's what a good leader does," I tell him with a smile, I still miss my family and Alexandria, I really do but at this moment staying here is the best thing.

"Can we go out soon... go on a run?" I question, Negan turns to look at me in confusion, "Why? we got enough supplies to last hell of a while," Negan replies as he stands up so he's standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"I-I just need to get away for a few days and I know you won't let me go on my own and I prefer to go with you than the others," Negan looks up and stares at the wall behind me, obviously thinking about it.

"Yeah... a lot right... we can go a few days. I can leave Simon in charge. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon," Negan says before putting Lucille on his shoulder and starts to walk away but stops once I called him, he turns back to look at me and raised an eyebrow as I walk towards him so I'm standing in front of him.

"Thank you... I really appreciate it," I tell him before looking behind me to see if anyone is looking before placing my two hands on his stubbled cheeks, smiling at him before pulling him down, connecting my lips with him.

The kiss only lasted seconds since we were in public eye and I knew Negan would want to keep 'tough guy' act and I don't want anyone to believe that I'm Negan's new wife, which I'm not and not going to be. I smirk at him and wondered back to my room.

I lie in bed, thinking. Thinking about what's going to happen after the run with Negan. A few days after the run, I'm going to sneak out in the night and head over to Alexandria and talk to them. I need to get to Alexandria.


	20. Chapter 19

Two weeks have gone by and not a lot actually happened apart from me going on a run with Negan, the one I had requested. We were gone for around five days to a week, we found a lot of things on that run, food, drink, weapons, ammo, medication for the new doctor.

Yes, the Sanctuary has a new doctor, I didn't even realise until I went back to see the doctor so he could check out my hand. I also found out the new doctor is the old doctor's brother and that Negan killed his brother in a furnace since Negan had evidence that the doctor was the one to help Sherry escape but it was me all along.

I do feel pretty guilty for it, the doctor being burnt alive for something I did. If I was there, watching... I would have told Negan it was me who helped Sherry escape but I wasn't, I was properly in that cell at the time and in a week or so, I may even be in there again, or even worse.

After finding out the condition of my hand, which is getting a lot better but still needs support for it to hell completely but it's properly going to come off in two to three weeks, that has been the best thing from this two weeks, the run, finding out the recent doctor was killed, my wrist and my sickness.

Well... It wasn't really sickness, just cramps. Like period cramps so nothing serious, well I hope so anyway, anything could happen, since it's the apocalypse, but since it isn't that bad I don't think anything is wrong, maybe my period is coming.

I walk outside of the building that I sleep in, I look all over the place for someone. I look past all the working men and woman, some on guard, so in the kitchens and some of them working on a small gardening.

Where would he be? I think to myself as I carry on walking around the perimeter until I get to the prisoners working with the walkers, I look up to where a once used EXIT door is, to see the person I'm looking for, the person is standing next to Eugene, who is the chief engineer, the same job he had at Alexandria just not the gatekeeper.

"Dwight!" I call, the man with my friend's crossbow turns to look at me from above, "I need to talk to you!" I call up, hoping he would come down. He stares at me for a little bit before turning to Eugene, whispering something to him before walking down the metal steps.

"Follow me," He orders and walks past me, not even looking at me. I nod to myself and start to follow after him, I look over my shoulder to see Eugene looking at me, I smile and nod at him before I jog after Dwight who is heading towards the fence on the opposite side and where no one is around, not even the guards are on this side making everything a lot easier since they won't be able to tell Negan.

Since that battle with Alexandria, for some bizarre reason, Negan become quite protective of me which I don't like, I sort of understand since on the run I was almost killed by a walker.

_I take a deep breath as I slowly open the old, door of a house. We had found a small town which looks like no one has come here since they were a few walkers roaming the streets, they are still alive since they were further up and they were no problem at the moment._

_I slowly close the front door behind me, leaning against it as I pull out my pistol and my hunting knife, I listen for a minute to see if I could hear any walkers and I could hear at least one from the kitchen._

_I look up the stairs to see if a walker was going to walk towards the staircase, but there weren't any and the baby gate up the top of the stairs would keep them there for me to look around. I walk straight into the kitchen to see the walker standing near the back door._

_The walker growls and turns to face me, it's a male and he's been a walker for a while since all the skin, especially his face is rotten and slowly ripping away from the bone. The walker growls and snaps his teeth, walking towards me, I lift my hand, plunging the knife in his skull._

_The walker stops growling and falls to the floor with a thud, hitting its head onto one of the chairs, I cringe at the loud noise, standing still or a second before I walk around the kitchen, look through all the cupboards to see if the was anything in them._

_I put everything I could find into the small bag, which is nowhere near being filled, I sign in defeat that I hardly found anything, I swing the bag onto my shoulders before I head towards the kitchen door._

_I scream as I fall down to the ground, from above me loud growls and snapping of teeth come from the walker above me, who somehow kept herself quite and snuck up o me taking me by surprise. I groan as I try to keep the walker from biting into me, I look over to my left to see my knife had slid to the other side of the kitchen._

_The only weapon I had left was my gun which is in the holster attached to my belt. I use my good arm to keep the walker away from me as my bad one reach for my gun. A tear rolls down my face as the walkers face moved closer to my face, this must be the end._

_As I'm about to give up and allow the walker to just take a bite, it is suddenly thrown off me, I gasp in shock as I realise that I'm alright and I'm not going to turn into a walker. I lay on the tiled floor in the kitchen, taking deep breaths. That was just too close for my liking._

_I look over to my left to see the walker dead on the floor, blood coming out of it's now destroyed head. " Mother fucker... You're not bit, are ya?" I turn once I hear the person ask, I look over to see Negan standing in front of me with an annoyed and concerned look on his face._

_I touch my face, to feel nothing there. My skin still smooth, I shudder at the thought of a walker biting into my face, I slowly stand up, using the chair to help me up. I lean against the table and looked up at Negan, shaking my head no._

_I couldn't believe how close that was, I've never been that close to turning into a walker, my entire time surviving this world, against these things. I wipe away the tear that escaped my eye from the shock._

_I look up at Negan, to see his face is now relieved that I'm alright. I jump as I suddenly feel something on my cheek, I look up to see Negan's hand on my cheek, "I'm glad you're alright," Negan announces, I nod my head and smiled at him, really glad that he got here before anything could happen._

"(Y/N)... (Y/N)!" 

I jump out of my thoughts to see Dwight staring at me with a confused look on his face. I quickly apologise to him, telling him that a memory just popped into mind, which I wish never had. "I need help and your the only one that can help me?"

"And what can I do to help you?" Dwight questions, holding onto the crossbow with his one hand as he stares down at me, I look around to make sure no one was listening. "I know this is stupid but... I need you to take me to Alexandria and you'll do that since I saved your wife or whatever Sherry is too you, she could be walker food right now but I got the horde away, so repay the favor,"

Dwight shakes his head and looks down at me and just smirks at me, chuckling at me as he turns and walks away. "Even if you don't help me... I'm still going to go and once I come back I'll make sure all the blame goes on you, I'll tell him you let me out, what's it going to be?"

" Take me to Alexandria or be killed by Negan? You have until the end of this week to decide," I tell Dwight, smirking at him as I walk past, I could feel him glaring at me. I know this is going to work.


	21. Chapter 20

I stare down at my hunting knife as I sharpen the blade, sometimes staring out of the window to see the surrounding outside of the fence, you could see for miles since I'm on one of the high floors, allowing me to see everything, which is amazing.

I could see the area where Alexandria is near, it's now Sunday... properly not, it's been six days since I tried blackmailing Dwight and I don't think it worked since I haven't seen him or anything. It's properly because Negan has been here constantly been around.

I put my now extremely sharp knife down, so it's on the small desk in front of the window. I'm about to get up but stopped midway and looked down at my photo frame. I just stare at the picture as tears slowly start filling my eyes.

I slowly sit back down in the soft, computer chair, grabbing the picture. It's a picture of my daughter, I had taken the picture a few days before she passed. Sometime in the apocalypse, I somehow managed to get a camera, one of those old ones which was an amazing find. So before she sadly passed, I took pictures of her growing.

I smile at the picture as I remember what she was once like. She looks so much like me, (H/C) hair, (S/C) skin but she did have her father's eyes which are the one thing I loved about her, the other thing I loved about her is how much she acted like her father, talented, stubborn, incredibly stubborn and she had a kind heart.

"Who's that?" I gasp in shock once I hear a voice from behind me, I turn my chair so I can see the person, I must have been too far into my thoughts to hear the door open, I sign in relief once I notice it wasn't a random Savior and I knew it wasn't Negan since he knew about my daughter and I'm pretty happy to see this Savior.

It's Dwight.

"This is my daughter," I tell him, handing Dwight the picture frame so he can take a look, I watch as he stares at the little girl, "She looks like you... almost identical," Dwight announces with a smile before handing me the image back, I nod my head agree, she definitely looked like me.

"Yeah... she does... So why are you here?" I ask, putting the photo frame back on the desk before I turn back to look at Dwight, "You know why I'm here, I'm going to take you to Alexandria... when are we going to go? how are you going to get past Negan?"

It worked. It actually worked, Dwight had fallen to my blackmail, "Your Negan's right-hand man... when is he in a meeting or something? A good time for us to get out," I ask him, we need a good time where the guards are on guard so we can get out easier and no one will be running to Negan announcing that I'm 'running' off with Dwight and then we both get punished.

"You know you don't have to take me there... you can stay here and cover for me," I tell Dwight as I stare at him, waiting for his answer and it didn't take long as he shook his head no, "No... I'll take you there... I think he is with Simon now... Good time for us to get out," Dwight announces, I nod my head, perhaps today is the best time for us to get out.

"But... what's the excuse for you being outside the Sanctuary?" 

I look down at the floor, thinking about Dwight's question, what is my excuse going to be, I have no idea. "Don't worry about that... I'll think of one and we are going to be back by nightfall," I tell Dwight, feeling quite nervous of what Negan will do once he realises that I'm gone, I could only imagine the punishment and the fact that I'm with Dwight and I'll now he'll notice but I'll take it just to speak with Alexandria.

"Alright, go and get a car... I'll meet you out there," I tell Dwight and he nods his head and leaves my room to get a car, I hope Dwight isn't planning anything.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this is short, I thought I'd tell you that updates may be slow since College is going to be finished in over a month and I have a lot of work to finish and I'm planning on doing another chapter later if I have enough time, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21

I take a deep breath as the truck slowly comes to a stop in front of Alexandria. It looks no different than before just a few more dead walkers than last time which is understandable since there was a HUGE war.

I watch as the gate opens by my older brother Rick Grimes and allowed the truck to pass through. I didn't understand, why they are allowing us in, they now this is a Saviors trucks, let's hope I can find out.

The truck slowly comes to a stop, just before the gate. I breathe out, feeling nervous all of a suddenly. I look around to see my family standing, waiting for us to exit the truck. I look over to Dwight, who nods his head to me, telling me to exit the truck.

I open the door to the truck, climbing out. I hear someone gasp in shock, obviously very shocked to see me here. I turn around to see Rick staring at me, I smile at him. Even though I sort of hate him for wanting to kill Eugene but he's still my brother.

I slowly walk towards him as he holds his hands out, pulling me into a hug once I reached him. I smile into the hug, I've never been so happy to see Rick again.  "I'm glad to see you are all alright," I tell everyone, most of them smiled at me, glad to see me, apart from one.

"Why didn't you fight?!" 

I turn to face the person to see Rosita staring daggers at me. I smirk and walk towards her, who stood her ground. Keeping her back straight with her arms crossed, I look over to her cheek to see the scar that had been done by one of Negan's people, Arat.

"What was that?" I question, even know I knew what she asked, just wanting her to be more... clear on what she asked. "Why didn't you fight? By the looks of it, you've taken the Saviors side instead of your families," Rosita snarls, making me chuckle.

"I was going to fight... until you decided you were going to blow us up even though you knew Eugene was there!" I snap at her, glaring down at her as anger fills my body fast. "Why should I fight for people, who were going to kill one, well basically two people who lived here and you were the one that was going to do,"

Rosita glares at me before walking away, heading back to her house. Whilst I turn to face everyone. "You're properly very pissed off with me for not helping you guys to fight and I'm pissed at you lot. Whiling to murder Eugene like that, but you guys are still my family," I tell them with a huge smile which is true. I am very pissed off with them but I still love them the same.

"How did you even get out?" Carl asks as he walks towards me and Rick, standing in front of me. "Dwight got me out, but I have to go back which will be soon since Negan properly realised that Dwight and I aren't there, and we need to collect some things to make our excuse more believable," I announce to everyone and Dwight nods agreeing with me.

"I'm glad you are here for now," Rick says and pulls me into another hug and so did Carl straight after. I smile at the others, I'm glad I can see my family. Suddenly I almost forgot two but it didn't take long for me to see one.

I turn to see Michone walking out with Judith in her arms. I smile and walks towards Michone and my niece. I smile down at her, I couldn't believe how much she has grown since I last saw her, I gently grab Judith and carefully hug her, she whines and moves away making me chuckle. I kiss her forehead.

"I've missed you, Judith... I can't believe how big you've gotten," I say in a soft tone as I watch Judith hold her elephant teddy. I turn to Rick before handing her to him. I nod to the way to where the graves are, basically asking for permission to go, even though I know I don't need it but I thought it would be better to ask.

He nods and smiles basically telling me there is no need to ask, I look down at Carl, well not really looking down since he is almost the same height as me. I wrap an arm around his shoulders bringing him closer to me, Carl has definitely matured a lot since the farm, he is no longer the once scared boy but is now a brave one, incredibly brave. He'd do anything for his family, just like any of us would, like Sasha had committed suicide to protect all us.

I smile down at Carl before walking to where all the graves are, I gasp a bit at the sight of the graves, there are more, a lot more. I tear slowly slides down my cheek once I see my daughter's grave, I carefully walk past all the other graves, trying my hardest not to stand on any of them.

I kneel down next to (D/N) grave, I look down to see flowers on the grave, Alexandria's people still come to see her. It should be me to see her but no I'm now living with the 'enemy'. I reach into my pocket to where a single flower is.

It's (D/N) favourite flower, a daisy. On our way here I got Dwight to stop since I noticed a patch of daisies and I knew it was her favourite so I picked one and brought it here, I look down at the Daisy, remembering what she was like before all this happened. 

Her running around, mine and deceased husbands back garden where we used to grow flowers, we had a small patch of Daisy and when (D/N) was around two, when she was still crawling, she'd always crawled over to the Daisies and started picking them whilst our old dog jumped around in them.

I smile at the memory, it's definitely one of my favourite memories of her. My smile slowly turns into a frown, think she shouldn't be underground, rotting away. She should be alive running around, playing with other children her age but no this apocalypse happened and she wouldn't ever have a normal childhood.

"It's lovely to see you here, (Y/N)," 

I jump up and turn, taking a deep breath once I realised it was only Gabriel, "You scared me," I tell him which made him smile and apologise for scaring me. "I can tell you feel guilt," I here Gabriel say to me, I raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"You feel guilty for leaving and not fighting with us and for your daughter's death," Gabriel announces, which he was completely right about, I do feel guilty but I know there is nothing I can do know than survive and that's what I'm going to do, I know that's what (H/N) and (D/N) would want me to do and I'll do it for them and my rest of my family.

"I do... It is my fault, if I kept an eye on her... she wouldn't be dead and I should have fought for you and the others but I walked off and abandoned you, I understand if your angry with me but they were going blow up Eugene, what could have I done, he's also a part of the family. I just couldn't abandon him," I tell Gabriel, who nods his head agreeing with me, he opens his mouth about to say something, only for Dwight to cut him off shouting to me we needed to go.

I nod to myself before turning back to my daughter's grave, putting the Daisy in the middle of the small lump which is slowly going flat. Leaning down whispering an I love you before walking over to Gabriel, giving him a small hug, "I'm glad your alright, it was also great to see you again," I tell him before waving goodbye to him, leaving him standing next to my daughter's grave.

I stand next to the truck, after giving all my family a hug, including Rosita, we both understood each other's anger but it is better to be okay with each other than wanting to kill each other, she's still my family even though my dislike for her has gotten lower, she is still a part of it.

I take a deep breath and looked around to take one final look of Alexandria, it's properly going to be some time until I see it again and see everyone else, why did all this have to happen.

 


	23. Chapter 22

"We better stop here and collect some stuff, so we can make us leaving more realistic," I tell Dwight, who is now pulling the truck to a stop. I look out of the window to see a shop, that looks like to be full of medication.

I jump out of the truck, grabbing a bag from the back before telling Dwight to look into a different shop whilst I look in the one full of medication. "Alright, just be careful. I don't want Negan to blame me for your death," Dwight shouts over his shoulder has he heads into a supermarket.

I roll my eyes, pulling out my hunting knife and slowly walked into the shop, I look around the shop, making sure that there are no walkers there. The only one I know is here is one that is looked behind a door, properly where some of the stronger medication is, properly the door I have to go into.

I decide not to go into there yet, since I may not even need to go in there, there could be a lot of stuff around out and on shelves. I start taking things near the front of the shop, using the end of my gun to smash the glass stopping me from getting the medication.

I collected a load of different kind of medications, some the doctor would really appreciate and some stuff the women would like, I walk towards the women section. Which are surprisingly full, full of period supplies, pregnancy tests and a load of others.

I slowly start grabbing a load of products but stopped, "I couldn't be..." I say to myself as I look at the pack of Tampax in my hand, I couldn't be. "No, no, no," I chant to myself, as my breathing picked up. I shake my head, ignoring my thoughts and carried on chucking things into the bag.

"I better take one, just to make sure," I tell myself before grabbing one of the pregnancy tests from the shelves before throwing the rest in. I take a deep breath and walked towards the counter, where people would pay.

Throwing the bag over so no would find it, I walk towards the bathroom, only to hear walkers inside, I sign to myself, putting the pregnancy test in my pocket, holding my knife out ready to strike. I slowly open the door to see a female walker coming towards me, thank god it was only one.

I quickly walk over to the walker before plunging the blade into her head, killing her completely, I pull the blade out and put it back to its original place, not before wiping all the blood off. I take a deep breath, so scared of the results. I lean against the counter as I tell myself in my head. 

Take the test, take the test, just take the test.

It did take quite some time but I finally got the courage to do it. I read the instructions, just to double check that I've done everything right and by the looks of it, I had. Now all I had to do it wait. Wait for three minutes which from my own experiences, I know it feels like hours had gone by.

"(Y/N)!. (Y/N)! Where are you!" My head shot up once I hear a voice, calling my name. I quickly grab the test shoving it into my pocket, heading out of the bathroom to see Dwight walking towards the tills.

I gasp and put my hands up in a surrender, Dwight signs in relief once he realised it's me and lowered the gun as I lowered my hands. "We need to go, now! The sun is setting and I bet Negan is looking ya, now," Dwight announces and gestured me with his head to the door.

I ignore him and jumped over the counter, throwing the bag over which landed right in front of Dwight's feet. "We can't leave none of this behind," I announce and climbed back over as careful as I could. If I am pregnant I can't let anything happen.

I grab the bag handle with both of my hands and put it on my shoulder and followed Dwight out, "So, what did you find in there?" I hear Dwight ask as we both head over to the truck. "A load of medication, I know the Sanctuary would be happy with it," I tell him as he nods his head, getting into the truck after throwing his bag into the back, I do the same but stay there for a little longer, just thinking of what I'm going to do if I am pregnant, how am I going to tell Negan, is he going to be happy or angry. 

I shake my head and walk towards the passenger seat, at least I know it will be done when I get back to the Sanctuary. All the way back, all I could think of was the possible pregnancy, thinking of any symptoms, missing my period which was supposed to be at least week or two ago, feeling slightly sick and a load of other symptoms, just no morning sickness. Maybe I'm too early for morning sickness yet.

Once we arrived at the Sanctuary, I jump out of the truck and rushed into the building, almost running up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut and leaning against as I take deep breaths, my body, now officially filled up with nerves, I've never felt so scared.

I move away from the door and sat on the bed, I slowly reach into my pocket and pulled the pregnancy test out. I stayed there just staring at the pregnancy test which hasn't even been turned over to reveal the news.

"Alright...1...2...3," I count myself down, and I turned the test over revealing the results, I gasp in shock and just stared at the test, not even realising someone had walked into the room.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise if I get anything wrong since I have no idea how all this go. Since I've never been through it

I look up from the pregnancy test and looked up to the door, where a familiar figure stood. I gulp and just stared at the person, why did you have to arrive now? I ask in my head. "You're pregnant?" 

I look back down to the pregnancy test, staring at it for a minute, hoping it's wrong, hoping that it isn't true but it's properly isn't wrong, two red lines have appeared announcing there is a good chance that I am, proving that I am but it's best to take another one.

"T-that's what it says," I announce, looking back at the doorway where the father of my potential child stood with a pretty shocked look, no smirk and look that I haven't seen before, I've seen him shock but that turned into a smirk straight after but right now, he's completely gobsmacked but that's understandable.

I watch as Negan places Lucille down, laying it against the dresser and walking towards me, sitting down next to me, looking at the pregnancy test which is still in my hand. I've been through all this before, bringing a child into the world but... this world isn't suitable for a child when (D/N) was sadly killed, it proved that, proved that this new world isn't a place to raise a child and of course I decided to announce that the Negan.

"This isn't right," I whisper, chucking the pregnancy test onto the bed next to me, placing my head into my hands, tears slowly leaking out of my eyes. I should have known this was going to happen.

"Why?... Why is it bad?" I hear Negan question, I quickly move to look at him, with a confused look, how is this NOT bad! "Why?! We can't have a baby! We're supposed to be enemies, my family is trying to kill you and I'm supposed to be by their sides! Not having your baby!" I snap, glaring at him, only to receive one back.

"If you think you're having an abortion. You have another thing coming, I will NOT allow you to get rid of my child," Negan growls, frowning at the thought of me trying to abort his child. I shake my head, looking down at the floor.

"I-I don't want to get rid of it, it's just... no child should be brought up in this world. I saw how that turned out my (D/N)," I announce as I turn to look back at him, he stares back at me with a smile before pulling me into him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I lean into him, laying my head on his shoulder. "I-I'll take another one tomorrow, just to make sure that this test is right," I tell Negan, who shakes his head and tries insisting for me to go see the doctor.

"He can't find anything right now, the baby is far too small but properly in two weeks," I tell him with a smile, even though I don't think I should be bringing a baby into the world, I can't abort it. It's still my baby even though my family will be disgusted in the fact that I'm having their enemies child but right now I don't care what they think.

"I'm going to leave all my wives," I turn and look at Negan in shock, I gasp in shock. He's actually going to leave his 'wives' for his child. "W-what... Y-you don't have-" I was quickly cut off by Negan.

"I want to, I don't want our child being brought up in that kind of environment," I smile as he finishes what he wanted to say, I could tell Negan would be a great father, a very protective one, definitly in this world. 

*2 weeks later*

It's been two weeks since finding out that I am pregnant, the day after Negan and I found out that we are having a baby, I took another pregnancy which also revealed that I am pregnant and the only last thing to do to prove that nothing bad has happened is to have a sonogram which I'm so excited for.

I quickly put on a navy blue tank top and some black jeans before heading out of Negan's room, ever since he found out that I'm pregnant with his child, he basically made me sleep in his room but I don't mind.

Negan also kept his promise about him leaving his wives, also announcing to them it is because of my pregnancy and I could tell they were very happy about it. I knock on the door to the doctor's office before Dr. Carson could shout to come in, the door is suddenly pushed open.

I look over my shoulder to see Negan standing behind me, I could he's excited but wouldn't show it, he lightly pushes me in, I smile at the doctor as I take a seat onto the examination table whilst Negan stood next to me, surprisingly without Lucille, he never goes anywhere without her.

 "Hello (Y/N), what can I do for you today?" Dr. Carson asks as he stands on my other side, being careful to do everything right since Negan is in the room. "Well... I-uh-need a sonogram, I think I'm six weeks pregnant," I say, feeling pretty awkward since hardly anyone knows which is soon going to be everyone.

"Ok, well... I'm going to need you to change since I won't be able to see the baby if we don't do the transvaginal ultrasound," The doctor says before moving away to get the equipment allow me to change.

I get off the table and start removing my trousers only to be stopped by Negan as he asks what I'm doing, he obviously has no idea what is going on, I chuckle as I start to explain what the doctor needs to do and I could tell by the look on his face he's not happy about it.

"This is the only way, we can see the baby," I reassure him before removing my trousers and underwear and got ready for the ultrasound. Thankfully it didn't take long for everything and in no time the small screen is showing where the baby should be.

After a long minute a small bean could be seen on the screen, I gulp and smile once I see it, I am pregnant and like last time when I was pregnant with (D/N), I knew the baby is alright since I could see the flutter where the heart is beating. 

I can't believe it, I'm having another child. A tear once again slips down my face. Ever since this all happened I never thought I would be a mother again and it's the best feeling in the world, I've never been this happy since I found out and had (D/N).

Yeah... this is one of the best things that has happened to me.

 


	25. Chapter 24

A week has gone by since I had an ultrasound, I'm now almost two months along. Now, officially stuck with morning sickness for a few weeks but I'm not allowing that to stop me from doing what I enjoy doing, going on runs.

Even though Negan has constantly told me I'm not allowed to leave the Sanctuary. Well, of course, I didn't listen. I refuse to sit around to do nothing for nine months, I know how to take care of myself.

At the start of all this, I was on out with my daughter, who, of course, had no idea what has happened or what is going on, but since this child isn't just mine. I wouldn't go out and worry him so I did warn him, telling him I am going to go on a run to find some things.

And now I'm out of the Sanctuary, walking through the forest but not on my own, sadly I'm with Arat. Of all the people, even though I've become civil with most people in the Sanctuary, Arat isn't one of them.

Ever since I came to the Sanctuary Arat has been giving me the evilest looks ever. Every since that day when I was taken away from Alexandria and I know she still wants to kill me but she can't, she can't disobey Negan especially when I'm carrying his child. I could only imagine what would happen if she did kill me, what punishment she would get, she's definitely dead by the end of it.

"You do realise, if I could I would kill you," I glare at the back at Arat before smirking and grabbing my pistol and aiming it at her head, making sure the muzzle of the gun connects with her head. This action makes her stop and snarl, showing how unhappy she is about what I've done.

I chuckle at the snarl but kept the gun to her head, "You can go right a head but you can't because one, I'd fire the bullet into your skull before you could do anything and two... Your leader wouldn't. Be. To. Happy. About. My. Death... So you can try it if you like!" I growled back as I remove the gun from her head.

She turns and looks over her shoulder and glares, I knew she wanted to say something back at my 'little' threat but decides against it and carries on walking across the grass, walking past some incredibly large trees.

I slowly start following behind her, making sure to keep a good distance away from her and keeping my pistol out... just in case she tries anything stupid. It felt like we walked for hours until we found a cabin.

"There isn't any point looting that place, it's far too dangerous," I state as I stare at the house, which is basically crumbling to the ground if you stare closely at the building you can see small part separating from the cabin, yeah definitely far too risky.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Arat snaps, I roll my eyes and turn away from the building, turning to face her with a glare, I cross my arms with my gun laying on my top arm and decide to make a sarcastic comment, like all the comments she'd sometimes make to me.

"I'm surprised you even know who Sherlock is!" I growl at her causing to frown and I knew she was going to show me how dangerous she could be... but I wasn't afraid, afraid of someone who kills as an order, nah definitely not.

"What the fuck! Did you just say!?" Arat takes a step forward so she's almost face to face to me, I chuckle before deciding whether to carry on or not and... of course I'm going to carry on. "You heard what I said,"

"You calling me dumb?" She snaps again and now completely in my face, I smirk and push her away from my causing her to trip a little bit, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" I reply back, pissing her off more, I watch as she opens her mouth but is cut off by a loud, female scream.

This cause Arat and I to jump in shock, I wince as I hear more scream which slowly became weaker. I turn to look back Arat who is looking at me, she suddenly started shaking her head no before she started to speak.

"No!" She snaps, pointing her finger at me like I was some child, "Don't even fucking think about it! I'm out here for a reason! To make sure you get back to Negan safety," This caused me to laugh out loud and hold my stomach.

"Make sure I get back safely? Like half hour ago you told me you wanted to kill me, you make me laugh Arat and one thing, I may act like it but... I'm not as cruel as you!" I whisper the ending before giving her a sweet smile and running off in the direction where the screams are coming from.

"(Y/N)! Come back here! For fuck sake!" I hear Arat shout before I could hear footsteps following behind me, telling me that she is actually following. I run for a few minute before it turns into a jog but thankfully I found the location where the screams are coming from.

I slowed down once I reached a tree, I hide behind it and peeked past trying my hardest to not allow anyone to notice me. I look down the small hill to see a small camp, the camp had a few tents set up, a few male people roaming the area, some standing in front of a girl, potentially the girl who was screaming, who is lying on the floor, looking completely life less.

I quickly turn and hold my gun up, startled by some footsteps coming towards me, thinking it was one of the men from the camp but thank god it was only Arat. "Have you seen this camp before?" I ask in a whisper so no one could hear me.

She shakes her head no, "When I come here like a week ago with the other Saviors, there was no camp," Arat whispers back, I've never seen these people before even when I was on a run. "We better go back and tell Negan about them being here," I tell her and she nods.

We both turn away from the camp and we stand and turn, only to see a lot of men standing behind us with guns aiming at us, "Hello, there," One of the men says with a creepy voice. I gulp as I look over my shoulder before I fall to the ground and darkness took over.


	26. Chapter 25

I groan, moving my head to the side only causing me to cringe in pain. I take a few deep breaths before placing my hand at the back of my head, feeling which seems to be dried blood and realised it is blood once I looked at my hand where a small amount of blood laid on my hand.

_What happened?_

I look around to see I'm in a dark room, not like the room that Negan had put me in for helping his wife escape and he still doesn't know about it. But this room has a small window which is only allowing a small amount of light through.

A single mattress lying near the small patch of light. Who even are these people, I've never seen them before and by the looks of it I was correct, the small camp was one of their smaller ones and the one I'm in is the main base.

Suddenly another thing popped into mind, I gasp. 

_Where's Arat?  Is she even here?_

Even though I don't like her, I hope she isn't hurt. I hope she managed to escape and get the hell away but by a number of people there, surrounding us, I don't think it was even a possibility of getting away but it was possible, Arat is tough, which is sad to say but it is the truth.

Suddenly the door to the room opens, I quickly back up into the corner which wasn't the wisest thing to do but was the only thing I could think of. I watch as a man opens the door open and a smaller figure walks through with a larger one following after.

I cover my eyes once the small light bulb above me turns on but soon removed it, just in case these people decided to take advantage of it. I look in shock to see a young woman and man standing in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Robert and this is Maya... May I ask your name?" The man I now know as Robert asks, I refuse to answer only glaring straight at the man, the man chuckles and crouches down, like I was a child, trying to intimidate me but it didn't work.

"I can already tell your a tough one, a very stubborn one indeed... maybe I'll have to use some kind of force...," Robert says with a smirk before I curl on the floor in pain. The woman who once stood behind him had come forward, sending her boot straight into my ribs.

"I'll ask you again... What is your name?!" Robert asks once again but raised his voice, I really wanted to not say anything but if she manages to kick me in the stomach, good chance I could lose the baby and I can't risk that.

"(Y/N)," I quietly say, still glaring at the crouched man, he smiles as he see's that I'm starting to listen but obviously knows that I probably won't answer all the questions. "well, (Y/N)... Why were you and that other woman near one of my camps?"

"Is she here?" I ask which I definitely shouldn't but I just had to know if she was alright, sadly the question gave Maya the chance to attack again, sending the back of her hand straight across my face.

I flinched as my head was sent straight to the side. Every time she attacked me, the angrier I'm getting and at some point I know I'm going to do something stupid but maybe at the right time, it will be the right thing to do.

"I ask the questions! So I'll ask one. more. time! Why were you near my camp?!" He snaps.

"I was on a run, looking for stuff so we can survive this world," I reply as I feel a sting sensation across my cheek. I turn to glare at Maya, to see her smirking with her hand on his shoulder, I tried not to laugh at how pathetic she looks.

By the look of her, she doesn't leave this place often and by the ring on her left hand, and the one Robert's hand, I have a suspicion that they are married and losing her would bring a large grief.

I smile to myself, thinking of a plan to get out but the smile wasn't very secret since Maya court on. "What are you smiling about?!" She snarls at me, raising her, wanting to strike me once again but Robert's grabbed onto her wrist stopping her.

Her mouth opens in disbelief, not believing that he had done that, "Now, there is no need for that but I do have one more question for you... Are you in a group?"

"No," I quickly deny quickly, I can't let them know about the Sanctuary or Alexandria even. I can't allow any of the places to be named... I just hope Arat doesn't say anything which I highly doubt but not sure about Alexandria but with everything that has happened with both places, it's a small chance that she told us that we're 'from' there.

"I don't really believe that but... since you answered most of my questions I'll allow you to think on your answer for the next time I turn up... since I'm in a very good mood I'll allow you to see the woman you were with," Robert tells me which I'm shocked it, even though he's a bit like Negan but if this was Negan in front of me and I had no idea who he was, I would be stuck in here, until I agree to his terms.

"Take her!" Robert snaps towards a man behind him, the man nods and moves forward, grabbing me tightly by my hand, I wince as I'm pulled up to my feet and pushed forward. I look over my shoulder and glared at Robert and Maya as I'm 'guided' out of the room.

Maya smirks before turning to Robert, holding onto his arm and kissing his cheek. I roll my eyes as I think to myself.

_Those two are going to PAY!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I need a bit of help, I need a name for this new group and I thought I should allow the people reading the suggest names for this group. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

I've basically dragged down the small corridor, a man holding my arm and holding a pistol in his other hand obviously willing to kill me if I did anything stupid, they're are very careful but not really with prisoners.

Allowing a prisoner to see the person they were with, they are basically asking for trouble and they are definitely going to get trouble and taking me to Arat is helping us get out a lot easier but not much.

We suddenly stop at a door near the end of the corridor, the man opens the door and throws me in, sending me straight to the floor, thankfully I managed to catch myself before I actually fell and hit my stomach.

I groan as I pull myself up, brushing myself off before looking at the door to see the man who threw me in grabbing the door handle and going to close it but didn't close it enough to avoid the finger, sticking my finger at him. Glaring at the now closed door.

"You're actually alive," 

I turn to see a figure sitting at a small table with their feet up, I scoff at the comment,  _of course, I'm alive_  I think to myself, of course, it's Arat, I send her a fake smile and sat in the seat in front of her.

"You look like shit," I tell her, as I take in her bruises on her face, a black eye and bruised cheek, "They've definitely beat you but... are you still willing to get out here," I whisper, just in case, Robert, and Maya or even some of the group are listening in.

"Of course I am... Why? You're not?" She asks, smirking at me. I roll my eyes and leaned back into my chair. "Of course I am... Do you have any idea's how to get out?" I question. Arat's eyes move from me and towards the door before looking back at me.

I watch as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her walkie-talkie, I look at it. In shock since she's managed to get it off her escort and a bit skeptical about it, what if it's on of theirs and if we use it we get in contact with some here.

"Don't worry, I've realised they don't have them... pretty stupid, I say," Arat reassures me, making me feel a lot less skeptical about it. Suddenly she get's out of her chair and walks towards the small window at the back, picking up her chair and putting it near the wall.

Climbing on top to look out, I stand up myself, slowly walking towards her with a confused look on my face. "What are you doing?" I ask as she finally gets down and walks in front of me, crossing her arms and starts explaining.

"It doesn't look like we that far from the Sanctuary and we are on a high floor so I could actually see the top of the Sanctuary, so we're around the area which is good, all we need to do is figure a way out,"

"And now we have the walkie-talkie, we could potentially get in contact with someone in the Sanctuary and they could help us but... we can't put anyone in trouble so we need to find away out," I smile but it turns into a frown, realising that I have no idea how to get out.

"Right. We have one chance for this and we need to do this right so when we're taken back to those cells. I am almost certain a guard will come into check on us and that will be our chance and we'll meet back to this door and I know you can do it since you've escaped the Sanctuary,"

She quietly hisses the end part to me making me glare at her, that's never going to go. "Whatever, who's going to contact the Sanctuary?"

"Me, can't allow the pregnant woman having a beating now can I," She says in a fake voice, still glaring at her as I put my hands on my waist. "Oh... you don't know how much I want to beat your ass right now... but I can't since I'm -" I'm suddenly cut off by the door being thrown open.

"Times up!" The guy who brought me down from my cell growls before gesturing me to walk out, I walk towards him, not without looking back and silently saying, "Good luck,"

"Get moving!" I hear a click and something sticking into my back, I raise my hands in fake surrender and walked out of the room, only for me to get pushed forward. "Wow, you really need to cool off!" I snap before I walk into my cell and slamming the door in his face and sliding down it.

I've escaped the Sanctuary once and I know I could do it again. I'm almost certain I can get out of here but at that time, I wasn't pregnant at the time. Scared, no. Terrified if this goes wrong, I could potentially lose my child and I've already lost my daughter and I've had a miscarriage before.

I've already lost some much, losing my husband, my children and a load of people from the group. I can't lose my unborn child. I didn't want to hurt anybody but I will if I need to just to protect him, and I do believe I'm having a boy but I don't mind what gender the baby will be.

I lift my tank top up to see a small bump, I smile at the sight and a tear falls down my face, not a sad tear but a happy tear. Even though I'm stuck here and could lose my child getting out, he already means the world to me and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Even though when I first got to the Sanctuary, I was taken there against my will. Forcing me to leave my family. I don't despise the place anymore, even though people at Alexandria would be turning in disgust but I can't deny that Negan is a part of my family, he is the father of my child and I'll get out of here alive.

 


	28. A/N

I'm sorry this isn't an update but I thought I should let you all know that I am going back to college next Monday, and I'm officially in level 3 so this year is going to be more time-consuming. I am not stopping the story and I will still be updating but it may take some time.

I am writing two other stories so I'll try and update one every week, thank you for all the support and I promise to make an update soon.


	29. Chapter 27

Hours slowly moved by, feeling like centuries. I have a suspicion that it's already mid-evening and no one has checked on me yet. Sickness, of course, had to turn up right now, why didn't it wait until we had gotten out of this place.

Now, this is going to be a lot harder, I'm glad I hadn't eaten I know it's bad for the baby but if I don't get out, I may not have the baby for long. I cringe, holding my hand over my mouth as a sudden nauseous feeling comes over me.

Throughout any of my previous pregnancy, my symptoms were thankfully not severe like some others. When I was pregnant with my daughter at first I didn't even know that I was pregnant until I hit four months since I had no sickness, no symptoms but I did have a small amount of bleeding which made me think that I had my pregnancy but that stopped when I hit the end of my third month of pregnancy.

But I have a feeling that these symptoms are going to be more severe and it wasn't good, especially in this new world and I could only imagine If I lose the baby, months down the line. It'd be a good that chance that I'd be dead too.

I take a few deep breaths, holding onto my growing stomach waiting for the sickness to pass but sadly I had no time since the door unlocking brought me out of my thought, I quickly stand up trying my hardest to ignore the horrible feeling in my stomach.

I quickly move to where the door is, hiding behind it just as the door open. A small dish filled with food slides past and a man walks in looking around, noticing that 'I'm not here'. I close to door a little bit before grabbing the man by the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to the wall as he gasps in shock as I grab the back of his head and slamming it hard against the wall, either knocking him out or even killing him from the impact.

He falls to the floor with a loud thud, I had to move quickly, I couldn't be slow at this since it's our only chance of getting out. I kneel down next to the body before digging in the pockets, trying to find anything useful.

The only thing I found were some weapons, thank god. A knife and a small handgun, this can definitely be a help to get us out. I quickly leave the cell, closing the door close as quietly as possible and carefully heading down the corridor, walking towards Arat's cell.

"You took your time!" Arat snaps once she see's me coming towards her, I growl as she glares at me, "You try doing all this, carrying a baby which is causing you have sickness. Love to see how you'd manage,"

"Yeah, whatever. I managed to get in contact with the Sanctuary and they're on there now," She tells me as she hands out a gun which is definitely a lot better than mine but I deny it, she needs a gun and I'll do fine with the one that I got from the guard.

"I got one, you keep it. Do you know when they are coming?" I ask as I follow her down the corridor, passing other cells which seems to have people in some of them. I couldn't believe how much these people are like the people at the Sanctuary but I think they could even be worse.

 We both carry on walking, me holding my gun at the ready whilst Arat had her knife. "Is this the way out?" I whisper, Arat looks over her shoulder and nods her head, grabbing onto the doorknob but before she bothers to open the door, she reaches into her pocket and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"We're almost out, how far away are you? over!" Arat says into the walkie-talkie and it took a little over a second for her to get a response, saying that they're almost at the destination. I sign in relief as I realised that they're coming to help us.

The happiness quickly disappeared as a hand comes out of nowhere, covering my mouth. I let out a small scream as I'm dragged into one of the rooms which seems to be like another cell. I've suddenly been pushed away and I groan as I'm sent straight into the wall.

I quickly grab onto my stomach, feeling fear as my stomach hit. Nothing felt different but I'm scared out of my wits about the baby, I take a shaky breath as I turned to face the person who threw me against the wall.

Maya, of course, she'd be here.

"You're really proving yourself, aren't you? You're really impressing my husband and I don't like it! He has a strong spot for strong for strong, independent woman. That's why he married me and I don't like when people get in the way with that," Maya snarls at me causing me to roll my eyes.

I look down to her hand to see the gun that I originally had, she must have taken it off me when she caught me by surprise. "Yeah, well I don't need him... I don't want him, you can keep him," I reply.

"Well, it doesn't matter since you're not going to be living for long,"

"Oh yeah? When exactly was the last time you actually killed someone or a walker in fact?" I questioned with a smirk as I slowly start to walk towards the other side of the room, causing her to move to the opposite side.

I reach for my trouser back pocket where my knife was, surprisingly she didn't notice which is definitely an advantage in my books but I didn't have a chance to pull the knife out as she lunges at me.

I groan as I'm now against the wall, fighting with all my strength to push her off of me. I quickly lift up my knee, sending it into her stomach before using my foot to send her backwards, away from me.

Sending my fist in her face, I cringe as I hear a crack. She cries out in pain as she kneels on the floor with her hand to her nose as blood spills past the little gaps between her finger. I must have broken her nose and she deserves it.

"How does that feel? huh?!" I snap at her as I finally grab the knife from the trousers. I walk towards her but stopped once I feel something wet between my legs, I ignore it for a second as I walk towards Maya, kicking her in the stomach, grabbing onto the gun as she groans in pain.

Moving away from her, keeping a good distance between us, aiming the gun straight at her forehead, I didn't want to kill her but he she gets up and comes towards me in any way, a bullet will be sent through her skull.

I use my free hand to reach down to my thigh, feeling the sudden liquid stick into my jeans and bring my hand up to see blood on the palm on my hand. My breathing quickly speeds up as I realised that I could be having a miscarriage.

I had no time to think about it though, I needed to get out of here so there is more of a chance that this can be helped and more chance of actually finding out if it is a miscarriage and my wish is granted as the door opens.

I quickly move towards Maya, grabbing onto her and aimed the gun at her temple as I order her to lift her hands up in a surrender so she couldn't do any more damage to the baby. I watch as the door opens and I laugh to see who it is.

They did come for us and they got here just in time.

 


	30. Chapter 28

Finally, they got to us just in time.

The group who had kidnapped Arat and I are on their knees, bringing back horrible memories of when that happened to us when Glenn and Abraham died. I didn't want this to happen to them, I know the feeling they are going through.

I look around the line of kneeling people, to see some of the guards, Maya and some other people I've never seen. It didn't seem like a lot of people were living here but they were probably at the camps around the place and Robert wasn't here.

I stood quietly between Dwight and Arat, hands on my stomach. My breathing has increased and my hands on my stomach are shaking, but it seems like the bleeding has stopped but I'm not sure and I can't exactly check right now.

I felt so sorry for them but they deserved it. I watch as Negan stands right in the middle of the lineup. I'm shaking for the group, I really don't need to see this but I know I can't just walk away just in case the rest of their group turn up.

I watch Negan walks down the line, looking down at the group, he was the one that found me so he knows who Maya is. Right now I do want to kill her, I could be having a miscarriage as we speak.

I know it's stupid but I just don't want to worry anyone and I should tell Negan. Over the weeks since we found out that I was suddenly pregnant, he's been pretty excited and since I found out that I was pregnant, he stopped seeing his other wives, even though I'm not one of his wives but that doesn't exactly stop him from still asking me to become his wife.

"I didn't want to do this," Negan announces as he swings Lucille as he slowly walks down the line, just like when I was apart of the lineup, "But... You've given me no choice. You thought it was wise to take my lieutenant and the woman carrying my child... Yeah, one isn't surviving this day," Negan growl as he looks at all the crying, shivering people, kneeling on the floor.

"Arat!" Negan calls, causing me to look up from the floor to turn to Arat who is standing as strong as ever, holding onto a gun that one of the Saviors had given to her once they had arrived. "Which one brought you here? Or the one that knocked her out."

Arat looks down the line and points to one of the man, Negan smirks at him. Causing the man to look down and shiver. Like what Negan did to me when I was apart of this lineup. He kneels down in front of him, kneeling on Lucille.

"You were the one that knocked her out?" Negan asks as he uses his head, to nod towards me. A tear slowly moved down his cheek as he nods a small yes and by his answer, I knew he was the one that was getting Lucille to the head.

I flinch as I feel a small pain in my stomach, my breathing speeded up as the same words repeat over in my head. 'I'm having a miscarriage! I'm having a miscarriage!'

"Ya alright?" I hear Dwight whisper to me, I turn to look at him as tears start to fill my eyes. I couldn't believe at this moment I could be losing my child whilst the man in front of Negan is about to have his head beat in.

Suddenly I keel over, with a loud gasp as another pain spread in my lower stomach, more tears fall down my face and another one quickly comes after it causing me to cry harder. "Get her into the truck and take her straight to see the Doctor!" I hear Negan shout as I carry on crying hard.

"And grab her, if my child dies... She's the cause of it!" Negan growls as I'm dragged away and put into the truck, praying that I wasn't having a miscarriage and hoping that our baby would survive.

Why didn't I listen to Negan, when he told me not to go out of the Sanctuary grounds but I just had to be stubborn and not listen to him, I should have been focusing everything on my baby but I just had to go out and get caught into all this.

Or this could have been karma, bad karma for me sleeping with Negan whilst my family are at war with the Saviors. Now if you think of it, if Rick or Carl ever see the baby, if the baby survives he or she would be part Negan, their enemy.

But I know, either way, Rick would be ok with the child. He takes care of Judith even if there is a chance that she couldn't be his child, even if she isn't which I don't believe. I know he will always take care of her and if anything happened to me and Negan, I know he would take the child in.

"You're going to be alright," I hear Dwight say as he drives the truck back to the Sanctuary, I close my eyes as another pain spreads through my stomach, thankfully, not as bad as the last one.

"You don't know that!" I snap back as I stare ahead, trying to see everything go by through blurred vision. I just couldn't believe this is happening to me once again. "M-maybe, I just shouldn't be a mother again, I couldn't even protect my own daughter. How can I protect a baby?" 

"Well... what happened exactly? Then I can give you what I think," Dwight questions as he speeds the truck down the dirt road. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Dwight quickly says once he notices me look down to my feet, obviously knowing that talking about her is a sore subject but I have told Negan.

And that was when I hated his guts. "I-It's okay. Well, Alexandria... I think, even before we ever heard about Negan. We had problems with some walkers, a massive. A MASSIVE group of walkers," I start to say before holding onto my stomach as I feel another pain, which is slowly decreasing. Thankfully they are slowly decreasing.

"We-we were invaded Alexandria and I told my daughter to stay inside but her being stubborn, s-she didn't. She went outside and... got bit by a walker. It's all my fault, if I just stayed with her, she would be here today," I whisper, looking at my bloody fingers.

"That wasn't your fault, you had to help... or no one Alexandria would be here today, including you and your daughter's death isn't your fault," Dwight tells me, which made me look up at him even though I didn't believe what he said, I could help be thankful.

"I know, Negan can be a complete ass. He does protect us and I know he will protect you and that baby, " Dwight says as we pull up into the Sanctuary, this time I can agree with what Dwight said, Negan is a complete asshole but he does protect people in the Sanctuary, so I'm positive that he will protect us... if the baby survives.


	31. Chapter 29

Fear ran through my body as I finally arrive back to the Sanctuary, I have no idea where Negan is, he might be in the truck behind us but right now he's the least of my worries, all my thoughts are on my baby. I can't believe this could be happening again, I can't go through this again.

Thankfully Dwight had already got in contact to one of the saviors and told them about the situation and to make sure the doctor is ready. Surprisingly the pain or cramping has decreased and I can hardly tell that they are there but I don't know about the bleeding and right now I don't want to know.

I smile once I seen the Sanctuary insight, I've never been so happy about seeing this place, first being kidnapped and almost killed and now potentially having a miscarriage and right now this place is where I need and want to be the most, sadly the only thing missing is my family, right now I really need my brother and he can't be here due to the father of my child and my brother are basically starting a war which is good for me or the babies sake.

"How are ya feeling?" I lean against, the leather of the seat and stared at the roof of the truck, taking a deep breath and letting it out, trying my hardest to calm myself, I smile at Dwight and nod my head, slowly before replying.

"I-I'm doing a little better, the cramps can hardly felt so that has to be a sign," Not sure if it's a good sign or a bad one. Dwight nods as he stops the truck, turning off the engine and jumps outs not without coming to my side to help me get out.

He takes a hold of my arms and helped me down, carefully from the truck for a woman potentially having a miscarriage, this truck isn't the best vehicle for the situation. "The doctors ready right?... You did tell him?!"

I hear Dwight call to one of the saviors as he helps me walk, I didn't feel like I need the help but I knew he was just being careful, anything could happen right... I try my hardest to ignore some of the walker growls and the people whispering and gossiping about my state.

My hands start trembling even worse as we finally get to the corridor the doctor is, I look at Dwight and gulp before I question him about Negan, "Negan... Where is he? I-I need him with me..." 

"Let's just get you in here and I'll go a find him," Dwight replies as we get to the door of the doctor's office, I reach out to knock only for me to be cut off by Dwight putting his hand on the door handle and opened it, I gently guide me into the room.

I gasp before I smile once I see the doctor I've been so happy to see him, "Quick... Lie her down, I've got everything set up," He announces and gestures to the bed, on the way here I drank quite a bit of water since I knew I'd be having an ultrasound.

I climb up onto the bed and pulled my tank top up as nervous shivered breath exit my mouth, 'Here goes nothing' I think to myself as I keep my top up from my stomach with my shaking hands, instead of using internal examination, he uses the probe to look around, my breathing quickly increased after he had put the gel on and started moving the probe around my stomach.

"A-am I having an m-m-miscarriage?" I stutter as I try and think of positive things, trying to think that the baby is alright and in less the eight months time he or she will be in the world, laying in my arms.

"Well... Inexperience, I've met people that suffer pain and bleeding for some unknown reason and the baby is ok and your one of them," The doctor explains, I gasp and cover my mouth with complete shock... Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"You mean..."

"Your baby is fine," The doctor turns the monitor towards me so I can now see, I just burst into laughter, I've never felt this happy, on the monitor is the small bean I had seen last time, he or she isn't that much bigger but the flutter on the screen is the only thing I was looking for and... thankfully I've noticed it.

The heartbeat could still be seen... Happy tears roll down my cheeks as a smile which seems to be getting bigger as I carry on starring at the screen. Suddenly the door is slammed open, revealing a pretty nervous Negan, never in my time living here have I ever seen him this nervous.

"Is the baby... alright?" I hear he whisper, staring at me in complete worry, I give a smile, showing off my teeth as I reassured him. "The baby is ok... he or she is healthy and doing good,"

Negan frown, nervous look turns into his famous smile but not as sinister as his smirks. I gasp in shock as he suddenly bends his head down and places his lips onto mine, showing how happy he is, that the baby is doing good.

I place my hands onto the base of his neck and kissed back, I moved away from him so I disconnect our lips, I quickly lift my arms and wrap them around his neck and pulled him close, pulling him into a hug.

Even though there is a war going on between the Sanctuary and Alexandria, I've never felt so happy about this baby, maybe this little one can make Negan change... make me change. This one is definitely a miracle. 

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry it took so long to update, college has been taking up all my time lately but I promise I will try and update more on the weekends and also I think I might write some of the scenes in the new walking dead episodes, try and get it back on the storyline. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 


	32. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update but college has really been on my back for the last few weeks, I've got three weeks left until the Christmas break and I got quite a bit of college work to finish so updates will be slow but I promise that once I'm off I'll try and update more.

I groan as I lean over the toilet, morning sickness is definitely the worst and it's most definitely not easing, it's getting worse and since I almost lost the baby, Negan been very overprotective and basically has me on bed rest for a little over a week which has definitely gotten boring but today I'm finally doing something.

I'm finally allowed out of the room, well not because Negan wanted me too, he didn't like the idea and we basically argued for hours but it was all worth it, the only disadvantage is that I'm not allowed out of the Sanctuary, I'm officially fired from doing runs.

I slowly walk down the corridor, where all the cells are and the one that I was kept in. I couldn't believe after all this time of dispising Negan, I'm now carrying his child, it's was something that I never expected and something I would never regret.

I stop walk once I hear Negan's voice,  _what's he doing here?_

I quietly look around the corner to see two Saviors standing by a cell door and in the doorway, I could see a familiar leather jacket. "You know I really should kill you for what did to her," I hear Negan say in a quiet voice.

"She deserved it!" Another voice suddenly snaps, it's definitely a female and pretty familiar too. Negan chuckles at this woman's comment as he disappears into the room. I move to stand in between the two Saviors to watch what's going on.

I right there in front of me is the familiar blonde woman whose group kidnapped Arat and I and the one that almost caused me to lose our baby, I glare at that woman, who refuses to meet my eye.

"Answer this question... Why did she deserve it?" Negan questions as he smirks at her, I could tell she's scared but I couldn't help but quietly chuckle as she tried to hold the brave face, she's definitely not good at that.

"She basically tried to take my husband," She growls, I huffed in disbelief. I'm trying to take her husband, why would I want that man and I never even said anything about 'trying to take' him. 

"Damn! There's one problem with that," Negan laughs as he stands, smirking at Maya who had a confused look on her face. I look back at him with the same confused look, watching as he moves to kneel in front of the woman.

"The problem is... that she's mine and that child she's carrying is mine. The one you almost killed," Negan whispers to her, he points the top of Lucille at Maya who shudders in terror. Negan chuckles darkly before he tells her.

"I should kill you but... I think you will be a great help,"

"Wait?! What?" Maya starts calling as Negan turns and walks away but stops in surprise seeing me standing behind me. He gestures me with Lucille to walk out first. I frown at Maya before turning to look back at Negan who had that look on his face.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the cell and past the two Saviors and headed back to my room, I keep the door open knowing that Negan would soon be coming in to talk to me about it. I look out the window for a second to see some Saviors working and prisoners with the walkers on the grounds.

I grab the blinds and closed them, stopping the sunlight entering the room, it's definitely getting hotter and showing the signs of Summer, not just by the heat increasing but the sun is coming out early and going away late so our baby is going to be a winter child, probably going to born sometime in late November or maybe early December but I'm not hundred percent sure.

"What are you going to do with her?" I ask once I heard footsteps coming towards the room and I knew it was Negan since whistling could be heard following behind. I turn as Negan leans Lucille against the desk near one of the windows.

"I'm taking a group back to that place and show them who they are messing with," Negan chuckles and lies down on the bed as I watch him closely. "So... when are we leaving?" I question.

"There is no 'we', you're not coming. Your going to stay here whilst I go to the group,"

"No, way. Y-you can't just leave me here!" I snap glaring at him as I moved closer to him, "Arat and I are the reason we're in this situation, so I should be there,"

Negan chuckles and smirks before getting up from the bed to stand in front of me. "Damn... since you've gotten pregnant, you are ten times more feisty and I like that," Negan whispers as he leans closer to me.

I shake my head with a frown and move away to sit on the desk, so I'm away from him. "I know what your trying to do... and it isn't working,"

Negan's smirk turns into an annoyed look, I knew that there was a potential argument coming. I watch him closely as he walks towards me, standing in front of me. "I told you... when I first found out that we were having a child that I would do anything to protect you and that child," He tells me, pointing between me and my slowly growing stomach.

"You almost lost him... and I won't be able to deal with that and I know you wouldn't either so... listen to me carefully... You. Are. Not. Getting. Involve!" Negan carefully finishes and I can't deny that I did feel a little intimated but I refused to show him that, I know he likes people who're strong and I won't show anything other than that.

I gulp before looking down at my stomach, him... He thinks it's a boy, I couldn't help but smile... I place my hand on it before looking back at him. "You think the baby is a boy?" Negan nods and smiles, a smile not his smirk.

"Alright... I won't come with you, I need to think about... about him but can you at least tell me what's going to happen?" I ask and by the look on his face. He really doesn't want me to know anything about it.

"We're going to do what we did to your old group, line them up and prove my point and I'll be doing that with Maya... that's why I don't want you there and you most definitely won't be there," Negan tells me, I look at the floor. He's doing it again, the lineup. I've been through the trauma of it but look at me now... I'm with the guy that has killed four people from Alexandria and one, Glenn was... is one of my best friends and some other people are going to go through the same thing but I know that there is nothing I can do.

"Can... can I at least speak with Maya first. There are somethings that we need to talk about,"


	33. Chapter 31

It felt like hours had gone by, struggling to try and convince Negan to allow me to speak with Maya before he took her back to her original home where her husband is probably worried about where his wife has gone.

I took a deep breath as I walk towards the cell she's being kept in, I understand why he's worried but I've never been the person to step down and watch, even during my other pregnancies I would work hard and my husband would constantly be worried about me and it isn't going to change now.

But I have to get it into my head that it's ten times more dangerous outside now and I'll never be safe outside of the Sanctuary and in some cases not even in the place. So I've got to be as careful as I can.

I take a deep breath as I stand outside of the door, I look down to my small bump as I place my hand on it. I growl before I pull the cell door open, making the figure jump in shock. Maya stares at me in confusion and shock, obviously not expecting this visit especially by myself.

"What do you want!?" Maya growls, glaring daggers at me which caused me to roll my eyes at her trying to act 'tough' and it didn't suit her, especially in her situation.

"To talk, that's all," I simply say as I take a brave step by shutting the cell door close, there is enough light to see Maya, the sun seeping through the small window above as she sat on a mattress, opposite the window.

Maya chuckles darkly, "Talk... So you would like to talk?" 

"Yeah... Yeah, I do... Well more like ask a few question," I smirk as I lean against the dark coloured wall right below the window, with both hands behind her back. Watching the blonde carefully. Maya carries on glaring at me as I just smile, smiling a 'sweet' smile.

"Why did you take us captive? Arat and I," 

"That, I can't answer... I wasn't the person who ordered our people to capture you," Maya replies with a shrug of her shoulders as she looks away. "Okay... Why don't you tell me the problem you have with me?... I would love to know," I question.

This question really riled Maya up, turning to look back at me as she breathed heavily, I could sense a bit of jealousy, actually the green-eyed monster coming out. "You know why," Maya growls, turning to stand on her feet.

"If I knew... I wouldn't have asked," I reply, making sure not to take my eyes off the woman as she slowly walks closer. "You... You've taken my husband and you deserve everything you get,"

I chuckle at her reply, "How have I taken your husband? I don't want him and I don't really care what happens to him," 

"He... He's taken an interest in you... so I know he wants you," Maya replies which cause me to burst out laughing, Maya gives me a weird look, questioning what I was laughing about. "You really are nuts, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?!" Maya questions as I finally stopped laughing. What is wrong with this girl? Seriously. "Just because he's taken an 'interest' with me... doesn't mean he wants me in that way, did he go and see Arat?"

Maya looks to the floor to the moment and nods her head yes, "And was you with him?" I question her again as I look over my to my right so I could once again see her answer and this time, she nods a no. 

That's what I thought.

"So how do you know that he also has an 'interest' in Arat... That's right you don't," I snap as I stare at the woman who was still glaring at me. "You do realise... your probably going to die right?"

"I won't die! Robert will save me," Maya smirks which cause me to huff and just stare at her, shaking my head in disbelief. "This isn't a movie you know, your knight in shining armor isn't coming for you... he doesn't even know where you are... you could be anywhere in his eyes," I stop talking for a minute and just watched.

I can't deny that I do feel sorry for her, I can tell she hasn't been outside much, not as much as I have anyway and that's really isn't good nowadays, everybody who is still alive needs to learn how to survive against these walkers and from people as well.

I can say Maya can fight, that's definitely a plus but thinking that Robert is going to save her that's worse.  "I've been in your position, sat in a cell and taken against my will. I know how you feel,"

Maya doesn't say anything for a second as a tear rolled down her face, showing me that this conversation is really taking its effect which is a good thing, she isn't dreaming about what's going to happen.

The reality is hitting her.

Maya turns back to look at me, I knew something was about to happen. I reach behind my back to grab my gun but before I could, I'm pushed against the wall. Maya pinning me to it, she lifts her arm getting ready to send her fist to my face.

I quickly grab onto it, stopping her from hitting me. I lift my knee sending it into her stomach causing her to groan in pain, I kick her way so she could attack me again. Pulling my gun from my trousers and aiming it at her.

"Seriously? Your in enough of shit as it is and you think it's wise to attack me again, your really lucky Negan isn't here right now. You would be dead right now," I growl as Maya leans against the wall opposite me.

"I was going to help you and see if I could convince him to not kill you, that's why I came here. Not just to ask questions but to help you. When I was in your position I had no help and... I really wanted to help you but..." I gulp at the look on her face, guilt is slowly hitting me but there's nothing I can do now.

"You proved me wrong," I finally say before putting my gun away and walked out of the cell, leaving Maya on her own, waiting to be taken by the Saviors back to her home, to sadly be killed for what she's done, like a criminal on death row, getting ready to be executed.


	34. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for the update, I've had really bad writer's block and** **thankfully it didn't take long to overcome, I'm also struggling with what to write until the walking dead is back on. So I'm not sure if updates will be slow or not but I will try and update.**

"Do you think it's wise to make more enemies," I tell Negan as I sit, legs crossed on the bed we share. Negan just looks at me, waiting for me to explain. "I mean... You're already at war with Alexandria, Hilltop, and the Kingdom so I don't think it's the best idea,"

Negan laughs to what I say, "My people are strong people, something I've always wanted to help. Make people stronger and I've activated that with the Savors... Personally... I don't think they are strong people, especially when she takes what is mine," Negan almost growls which causes me to roll my eyes, especially at the 'mine' part.

"One... I'm not yours, this child is your but I'm not and two, I shouldn't want this but you're the father of my child, I don't the child growing up in this world without a father over a not needed war," I snap crossing arms with a small huff.

I get up from the bed, really just given up on arguing, planning on going to see how Eugine is doing since I haven't even seen him for a while since I've been under some kind of 'protection'.

I gasp as I suddenly pinned against the closed door, I look up to see Negan towering over me. I can't deny, in this position he can be incredibly intimidating and I can't stand it. "(Y/n), you are tens times hotter when you're angry," Negan smirks as he moves his head to my neck, lightly kissing it.

I try and ignore the feeling but I couldn't help but shiver which only caused Negan to become smugger, "You are mine... you have since I brought you here," Negan moves away now given us a small amount of distance.

I quickly move away from the door and away from him, now standing near the window of the bedroom. "I've got some... business to do," Negan announce as he pulls his leather jacket onto his shoulders before he grabs onto Lucille.

"Stay out of trouble!" I hear Negan call before closing the door and doing what business he has to do. I groan as I feel a sudden wave of nausea, all this stress is definitely making my pregnancy a lot worse than it should.

Hours had gone by since the encounter with Negan, I've just been sitting outside, staring out into the trees surrounding the Sanctuary which is keeping the place secret, bet it's one of the reason's Maya's group is in the area.

Suddenly in the between the large trees, something moved. I didn't really take much notice since there's a chance it could have been a walker but I stand up from my original position as I quickly move towards the fence.

Through the trees, I could see something... no, someone, peaking behind it and watching the Sanctuary, I watch as his eyes observe the grounds, stopping once his eyes land on me. 

It's a man, light coloured hair with a slight hint of grey, showing that's  he's definitely older but I couldn't see his face, apart from the eyes because a black bandana is covering his facial structure.

We stare at each other for at least a minute before he turns and walks away but I could still see him in sight. I quickly scurry from the fence, heading back to the factory looking building, looking for the first person to come in sight, Negan, Simon, Arat... anyone.

I run through the building, praying in my head that I would find some soon before the man has officially disappeared. I groan as I run straight into someone, I'm about to apologise but once I look up. 

I see a familiar face, the long blonde male with a large burn scar on the temple, I sign in relief. Grabbing onto his arm and pulled him towards the Sanctuary doors. "Hold on..." Dwights pulls back right at the door.

"I can't explain, I will on the way but we have to go... like right now," I quickly tell him, opening the metal doors and heading back into the fresh air, running straight towards the fence as I ignore his calls.

_'I hope he's following'_

I quickly run over to the fence, only to see he's disappeared. I groan and hit the palms of my hands against the metal fence in frustration. I look over my shoulder to see Dwight giving me an annoyed and confused look.

"What the hell was that about?" He questions as I take a few, frustrated deep breaths. "There was someone watching us, I think he's one of Robert and Maya's men," I tell him, he just stares at me for a few seconds before he speeds away, obviously going to search for Negan.

"Yeah, see you later," I say to myself as I turn back the fence, I squint my eyes as I see dark figures walking towards the fence. I gulp and quickly back up, moving away from the fence and near some crates near the Sanctuary building so if anything happened at least I got somewhere to hide.

I take a deep breath as the figure emerges from the tree's, a bold looking leader smirks towards me once noticing that it was me who spotted them. "Well, it's lovely seeing you again... (Y/N)"

"Yeah, sad I can't say the same for you... Robert," I growl, holding onto the side of the crate tightly. "I heard you've taken Maya, so that's the reason I'm here... to get my wife back," I chuckle as footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"So... you must be Robert," I look over to my left to see Negan standing on the step to the other entrance to the Sanctuary whilst the Saviors stand next to him, I smile as Robert's smirk drops, from all the Saviors by Negan's side, ten times more than his group.

Two handguns are placed in my view, I look over to see Arat, who had a stern look on her face. I nod as a thank you as I grab both of the guns and placed one in the belt of my jeans, which are going to be removed once the baby really starts growing.

Whilst I kept the other, gripped tightly the my hand beside my thigh, knowing that this is definitely going to end badly and I'm going to be ready for it.

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 33

**I'm sorry for not updating, I have writer's block atm and just don't feel inspired to write. I also have no idea what to do with this and how to carry it on. I'm not sure if I should go back to the walking dead plot or carry on with this and bring the plot of the walking dead back in at some point.**

My eyes gaze at Negan, who was standing in front of the large group holding onto Lucille. Reminding me of the time when Alexandria was put into the lineup and it wouldn't surprise me if that would in that position at some point.

"I believe you know why I'm here," Robert calls from behind the fence as his group, which isn't the size of the Saviors supporting Negan. 

"I believe I do... Dwight. Why don't you go and get his wife," Negans smirks as Robert growls now knowing that we are the ones that have her but how wouldn't he know? A few of his group were in the lineup when I was thinking that my body rejecting our child.

My hand fidgets as I try to get more of a grip on the gun. Negan smirk doesn't fade as Dwight brings Maya out of the Sanctuary and towards the group, he pushes her to the ground.

Maya groans from the impact, she doesn't look up for a minute until she turns to look up to her husband, she smiles once she see's that he is for her but his eyes don't meet hers as they were stuck on Negan.

Negan licks his lips as he walks towards where Maya kneels, he removes Lucille from his shoulder and holds it above the woman's head, obviously trying to get Robert to stop this and just surrender but Robert doesn't even flinch which is incredibly sad.

"I should really beat the holy fuck out of your wife... For what she has done to my people. First, you take two of my people and second... your wife attacks the woman who is carrying my child and that is one thing, I. Will. Not. Tolerate,"

I notice Robert's breathing had increased as he watches Negan place the barbed wire bat on wife's shoulder. I turn away, I've been in Maya's exact position and I had the same reaction as her, shaking, crying and praying that you would get out of this alive.

"But, if you work for me. I will allow her to live," Negan stares straight at Robert who looked at some of the group, who were standing there with a few guns. He must know that if he fights, we will defeat them.

We have a load more of people, guns, and ammunition. He can't deny that and hopefully, he won't put any of his group in danger since I know exactly what will happen.

"Yeah? Explain!" Robert snaps, waving his hand at Negan, gesturing him to start talking. "You work for me and give me half of your stuff, supplies if you don't agree... well I think you understand," Negan smirks wider as he notices Roberts face quickly changes, realising that he isn't messing around.

Robert growls as he turns to finally look at his wife, I was shocked. There was no kind of emotion on his face, I just can't believe it. No emotion, no worry about his wife who could potentially die because of his actions. I would never be able to live with myself if I caused something like this.

Robert turns to look at the group of people surrounding him. Looking at each at each one of them before he finally turned back to Maya. I gasp in shock and it wasn't just me who gasped. Even Negan was shocked at what he had done.

Robert had pulled out his gun and shot Maya before Negan could kill her. I just stared at the deceased woman who was just laying in the grass with a bullet hole in her head. "Holy shit," I hear Negan say as the Saviors look at what Robert had done.

"Now... You don't have anyone to use against me," Robert smirks at Negan.

"What is wrong with you?!" I snap at Robert who just turns to look at me. "How could you kill your own wife? You're sick... seriously,"

"Let's just say, I did what I had to do," 

I just shake my head in disgust. He reminds me so much of the other people I had met when I was with Alexandria and he is just as bad as them.

My hand tightens around the gun in my hands, trying so hard to resist killing him. Everything was quiet for a minute until sudden growls start getting louder and louder. We knew that it wasn't the walkers that the Sanctuary got since we aren't near them.

Roberts group turned around only to see a load of walkers coming towards them, I felt sick since I've got pregnant and officially got morning sickness, just looking at a decayed walker makes me nauseous.

"Well, that's getting rid of them," I hear Arat say next to me as she watches as Roberts group fight against the walkers. Some screaming as they get bitten by the walkers whilst others fire their weapons.

As the group gets smaller because of the walkers, Negan quickly orders some of the Saviors to go and capture them and to try and get Robert in captivity. I just stared at the woman, I didn't like her, not at all but she didn't deserve this. Not to be killed by her own husband.

 


	36. Chapter 34

Most of the group are now dead, killed by the walkers and the saviors that went out to capture Robert. This has been one hell of a day, Robert's group came to 'try' and get his wife back only for him to turn around and kill her. 

She didn't deserve that, even though she tried to kill me and my baby because of her jealousy. She never had to die and be killed by her own husband. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling, the last moments of her life only to see Robert holding his gun towards her.

I couldn't even think if my deceased husband had done that if he was still alive.

I sit quietly at the entrance of the Sanctuary, watching as the Saviors bring Robert and the surviving members of the group into the Sanctuary. Robert turns to look at me, I gulp as I stare straight back at his emotionless face.

I shake my head in disbelief at the smirk that quickly comes across my face as a gun is pressed into the middle of his spine as he walks towards the cell.

"I can't believe it," I start as Negan walks towards me with Lucille on his shoulder. "He killed his wife," I whisper before turning to look at Negan. Who was smirking at Robert who has just been pushed into the Sanctuary.

"She was going to die either way," Negan replies as he leans against the wall, I've noticed that he's become a little softer towards me, almost takes things seriously when speaking to me which I do find a lot weird. Must be because I'm carrying his child.

"I know but that's just cruel. I couldn't imagine if it was me and my dead husband in that position, heartbreaking," I place my hand on my growing stomach, trying to get the thought out my head. He's been dead for some time now but the memories with him are still blooming in my head.

Memories of him and my daughter, who is still dearly missed. "Lucille give me strength," I hear  Negan say. I roll my eyes deciding to completely ignore him, I also figured out that he doesn't like me talking about my husband either.

"That won't ever happen to you, don't worry a god damn thing," Negan replies before heading back into the Sanctuary, most probably going to speak with Robert. My eyes move from the door towards the gate of the Sanctuary.

For days, I've been thinking of leaving the Sanctuary for a few hours, just so I can get some air without someone watching over me. I still had the gun that Arat gave me and also a knife so I knew I would be alright.

I quickly move, heading over to the same fence which I had used to get out last time when I got Sherry away from this place. Walking past the trees before finding the same tree that I fell off from and broke my wrist and I knew it was that tree because the fabric from my t-shirt is still on the branch.

I carefully take a hold of the lowest branch and pulled myself up, refusing to go up any higher due to the last incident. I couldn't risk it even though I am risking so much with being out here, out of the safe grounds of the Sanctuary.

I sit quietly in the tree as I think of my deceased daughter, recently I've been thinking of (D/N) and this baby. Debating with myself whether or not having this baby is actually a good idea. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't even protect my daughter in Alexandria.

How can I protect this baby?

I smile to myself as I imagine what (D/N) would have been like if I could have told her that she would be having a baby brother or sister. She would 100% be so happy. A tear rolls down my cheek as I think of how my little girl would have been.

Sadly she won't be able to be here to meet him or her.

I'm brought out of my sad thoughts by a loud bang which definitely came from a gun. I jump and quickly climbed up into the tree at least now there is a good chance that I won't be spotted. I watch as people walk past and I automatically knew that they were from Robert's group.

"So what's the plan?" One of the men asks which only gave him a hard slap across the head. "You're so fuckin' stupid. We've been over this many times! Right... listen carefully," The other man glares before he finishes what the plan is about.

"Robert's group is goin' to distract the Saviors, we're going to sneak in and... bang! bang! and then take Maya and that... pregnant woman. Did you get that this time?!"

The man who got slapped nervously nods, holding his gun tightly. I could practically see the sweat pouring off of him. I gulp once I realise that they were going to shot at the Sanctuary, potentially kill the Saviors but they don't know that Maya is dead and the people from Robert's group is either dead or captured but I know I need to get back some how.

But two people have stopped and are now in their positions. How am I going to get back?

 


	37. Chapter 35

I couldn't be so thankful that my stomach wasn't so big and in your face, knowing that this will make this situation easier as I will be able to fight my way through so much easier. I couldn't be happier that I am able to fight.

I was almost completely useless as I'm hardly anything like my brother, thankfully the lessons at the farm really help. Now I can use almost any gun.

I take a few breaths before I decided to start moving, I needed to get back and warn everyone. I carefully and quietly climb down the tree, as I grip the smaller branch. I hold my breath as pain spread through my body as I lean against the tree.

"What the fuck was tha?" I heard one of call in a nervous tone. I close my eyes as I pray in my head for them to not come over here. I try to stay as still as possible, I didn't need a gun fight. Who knows how far away the others are.

I jump in shock as I suddenly feel something cold pressed against my check, "Hey!" I hear as I take a few breathes, I gasp in shock as I'm pulled from the floor by the collar of my shirt. "Let go!" I shout angrily as the man's arm wraps tightly around my throat, cutting my breathing off from the sudden presser.

"Looks like somebody from the Sanctuary. Ahh... This must be (Y/N), the one that Robert gained an... interest for. Tie her up, once we kill that Saviors we can give her to Robert," The man with the gun now by his side, smirks as I start squirming. Trying my hardest to get out of this mans hold.

"Why are you doing this?" I question as I lean back against the tree that I fell out of, I'm definitely going to start avoiding these places, especially when it's needed that I climb in a tree. First I brake a bone from a fall, now I fall again. It's like I got some really bad karma on my side.

Today for sure, somehow I always manage to get into some kind of trouble. "Really to get Maya back and to take over the Sanctuary," The man that wasn't long slap announces with a smirk, I couldn't help but chuckle, he is really delusional, if he thinks that's going to happen especially when I was a witness to what has already occurred.

"That is definitely NOT going to happen!" I smirk as the man turns as his smirk turns into a frown, he looks at his friend who just shrugged his shoulders with his arms crossed. I roll my shoulders so I couldn't make my action so much more obvious.

These idiots were smart enough to take the gun but stupidly they didn't remove the knife which is hidden in my pants under my upper clothing so it is unnoticeable but they would have found it if they were clever enough to check.

As a roll my shoulders, making it look like that there is some sort of pain in my shoulder, the clothing that is covering the knife lifts, allowing me to take a hold of it and pull it now in a more possible spotting.

"Yeah, why do you say that?" The man who has his arms crossed questions in confusion. I carefully move the knife through the rope. Carefully pushing the sharp blade into the rope, quickly causing it to snap and slowly fall from my wrists.

I almost signed in relief once the rope fell the grass, I stare between the two. I had one weapon and I knew that if I threw it, I would only have on chance to do it. I will need to be quick as there is another that I will need to take care of.

My eyes move between the two men, there's one in the far left side that is just leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, holding an emotionless expression. Whilst the other on was pacing a little, holding a large gun in his hands which is shaking a little bit causing the gun to shake.

He's definitely nervous, he would be the easiest to take out. I lightly nod my head before turning to the one leaning against the tree, he was definitely going to be a tough one but I knew I could do it. Well... I hope so.

"Well, this is going to be a good reason," I reply with a small shrug. The two men turn to look at each other completely muddled on what I was talking about. My hand grips tightly around the handle of the knife.

I take a deep breath before I show them that my hands were no longer tied, the man with the gun gasps just before the blade hits him in the throat, he quickly falls to the floor, gurgling as he quickly passes away.

I really needed to be quick, as he will turn soon. I jump up and sprint towards the other man, who was reloading his gun, I grab the barrel of the gun and pushed it away from me, the sudden movement causes him to fire a few shots.

"You stupid bitch!" He growls as he fights for the gun, I take a deep breath and used all my strength to grab stock of the gun before lift my knee causing him to cry out, he falls to his knees just before I swing the gun allowing it to connect to his cheek.

"Another reason, your plan of yours wouldn't work... is because your leader has been captured," I aim his gun at his face as blood pours out of the nose. I open my mouth to tell him about Maya, he quickly swings his legs causing me to fall to the floor.

I groan from the impact, sometimes I wonder how this baby survives so many injuries and falls. I gasp as two hands wrap around my throat. "This didn't need to happen... all this could have been avoided," He quietly announces as more pressure is added around my throat.

My eyes quickly start falling, I'm going to die like this. Suddenly the pressure is released, I gasp loudly for air, gasping and coughing as I'm finally able to breathe. Screams could be heard once I finally managed to slow my breathing down.

I stand up onto my shaky legs, looking at the scene unfolded before me. I felt sick, it is disturbing. I pick up the weapon that I had used before picking up my gun from a small pile with all their stuff.

I decided to leave the knife, it's not worth the risk. I turn to leave as the man screams as his deceased friends take chunks off of him. Knowing that this is his last moments before he turns just as his friend had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is defiantly the longest chapter I have ever written. Please don't send any hate, if you don't like the story just don't read :)


End file.
